Club Penguin 2012
by Walle N Eva
Summary: Hi, Eva here! Walle N Eva. This is my 'yearbook' in a way, of all the things I've done over 2012, based on real events and things I did. Each chapter is a story on it's own, that links together into the bigger picture of 2012 and beyond... First CP fan-fic. Hope you enjoy it. :D
1. Chapter 1: New Year's Day

**Hi there! This is my first Club Penguin only fan-fic. It's been a year literally, in the making, lol! I've been doing drafts for each month/each chapter throughout the last year. All the events are based on real things that I did, they really happened (well mostly). Hope you enjoy it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Club Penguin, I only own my penguin Walle N Eva and my puffles. My penguin friends are owned by whoever plays them.**

* * *

Chapter 1: New Year's Day

I sat in the Coffee Shop, on a red couch with my white puffle Mo, at the beginning of a new year. Penguins waddled in and out the shop while I sat there stroking my sleepy puffle, thinking to myself. I'd had a fun New Years day today, I'd played in a band at the Lighthouse for what like seemed hours, and watched the spectacular fireworks display at the Ski Hill.

I sighed, as I finished my cup of hot chocolate, recalling the events that had happened over the last couple of months. I remembered the day I came to live on this island of Club Penguin as if it were yesterday...

_(flashback)...'Welcome to Club Penguin' I read on the postcard in my hand, as I stood at the Town. The Town contained a Coffee Shop, a Night Club, and a Gift Shop. I decided to have a drink in the Coffee Shop, to start my expedition around the island..._

...This shop was the first place I went to on Club Penguin, it felt so warm and inviting, and the best place to make new friends. I recalled the time I met my first friend...

_(flashback)...I stood alone at the Ski Village, gazing at the ski lift's chair as it receded away up to the top of the Ski Hill, almost out of my sight. Clouds drifted by, above the hill, making swirling patterns in the sunny sky. _

_"Hello there." I was startled out of my day dream, as a pink penguin waddled over to me. _

_"Err, hi." I replied,_

_"I'm Prinsessrock, you seem a little lonely. Want to come and sled race with me?" _

_I was startled at the outgoing penguin's remark, but smiled, "Why not?" _

_ We then hopped onto the ski lift chair, "Nice to meet you um, Prinsessrock. I'm Walle N Eva, you can just call me Eva though." I held out my hand. _

_"Nice to meet you Eva." Prinsessrock beamed as she shook my flipper..._

Not long later I met my two other friends, Lennyice and Tweakbunny, otherwise known as Lenny and Tweak. We went everywhere together and discovered lots of fun games. I soon adopted my first puffle, PIXAR, a red adventurous, energetic young puffle.

And then I found out the Everyday Phoning Facility's secret, it wasn't all that it seemed...

_(flashback)... Me and my new friends had noticed that there was only one phone at the Everyday Phoning Facility, and it always ringed whenever I came into the room on my own. One day my curiosity got the better of me, and I picked up the phone to see who was on the other side, what happened next changed everything..._

...I found out the Facility's secret, it was the secret base of the EPF! I took a test, and became a spy for the Elite Penguin Force! The EPF's duty was to protect the island from danger and keep it safe. I had been a spy for the Penguin Secret Agency before I left the island, after the 'accident', but that's another story. My friends joined the EPF too.

I remembered Operation: Hibernation where we worked together and captured Herbert while he was in hibernation, during the Great Snow Race. Though Klutzy his crab minion escaped. Herbert wanted to turn the island into a tropical paradise and destroy the EPF. He was still in hibernation at the moment though, and we were keeping an eye on him with the security cameras.

I remembered The Fair, and fun we had together as we won prizes while playing games. And Halloween, when we first watched The Night of the Living Sled movies together, they were really funny. CP's 6th Anniversary, with the giant celebration cake here in the Coffee Shop. Pufflescape, a new game that was released at the Pet Shop.

The Card-jitsu Party in November where we all controlled the elements of fire and water. And then the Holiday Party, with Coins for Change, where we gave money to help change the world! _'Giving is better than Receiving'_ I'd reminded myself, and knowing that my coins would make someone else happy was the best Christmas present of all.

I smiled at the happy memories, and I couldn't wait to make more happy memories with my friends, over this coming year, 2012...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed my first chapter, next one will be about the Underwater Expedition. If I get positive feed-back I'll post more chapters and carry on with the story quicker. ****Please Read and Review, but no swearing.**

**-Walle N Eva :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Underwater Expedition

**Hi, thanks for the reviews, here's the complete second chapter. Based on things I really did, though I didn't meet Rookie... yet, just to let you know. In reply to Bellykid's post, I didn't actually shake Prinsessrock's hand in-game, but if my memory serves correct we did wave to each other, kinda like a hand-shake. And for those of you who want to know what my penguin looks like, there's a pic on my profile (though I don't always wear those glasses). Thanks for your patience. Enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's CP**

* * *

Chapter 2: Underwater Expedition

"Hey, Rookie's directing a play!" a pink penguin wearing a purple hoodie; with brown hair, waddled up to me at the Snow Forts, and waved the new newspaper in my face. "And he's organising the next party!"

"Ok, ok, calm down Prinsessrock!" I brushed some of my blonde hair out of my face, as my friend showed me the newspaper.

"So we're going to have an Underwater Expedition, sounds exciting." I turned to my friend.

"And Rookie's organising it!" Prinsessrock jumped up and down, Rookie was one of her favorite CP celebs; he was also the EPF communications officer.

"Well he certainly looks ready for the Expedition." I giggled at the shadowy photo of Rookie in a Twelfth Fish costume in the paper.

"He's re-written 'The Twelfth Fish' play, that's why he's wearing a fish costume. Come on let's go see it!" before I could answer,Prinsessrock grabbed my orange flipper, and I found myself running towards the Plaza. My brown puffle, Hal, who I'd been taking for a walk, only just kept up with us.

We bought some tickets and went into The Stage to find our seats. We soon sat down and the lights were dimmed, the play had begun. The Countess, Jester and Bard came on the scene they seemed to be searching for something.

"Guys we're NEVER going to find that fish" The countess sighed, "We've been searching for 3,429 days!"

"You've kept count of the exact amount?" The Bard asked astounded.

"What else is a countess supposed to do?" We laughed at the Countess' reply.

"Let's split up! Or better yet... let's banana split up!" The Jester suggested as we giggled.

So the three actors split up; the Jester went to the beach, "Now let's see here... I see the sea"

"Hello there" a penguin in a fish costume suddenly popped up from the waves.

"Oh my! And the sea sees me!" the Jester said surprised,

"Oh I'm not the sea. I'm a fish!" the fish replied crossly, while we laughed aloud.

Soon the Countess came along with the Bard to count the fish, but first the Bard said a poem.

"Oh golden fish of sheen most rare,  
We've searched the world from here to there,  
Of all the places we have been,  
You're the greatest fish we've ever seen."

And with that the Countess finally count the rarest Twelfth fish she'd seen.

The actors took a bow as the lights came back on; me and Prinsessrock thought that that was the funniest play we'd ever seen!

Later that day we went to the Gift Shop, and spotted two familiar penguins. One was purple wearing a pink T-shirt; with pink hair, the other was dark blue; he was wearing a pirate costume.

"Tweak, Lenny!" I smiled and hugged my friends.

"Hi Eva, hi Prinsessrock!" Tweak giggled as she pulled out a pink mermaid costume from the clothes rack, "What do you think?" she shyly asked.

"I think it looks great Tweak!" Prinsessrock smiled and pulled another mermaid costume out, "In fact I think I'll buy one too."

"Me too." I agreed and pulled out another one, "They'd be great for the Underwater Expedition."

"Yuck" Lenny stuck his tongue out at us, not in a mean way though, "too girly for my liking."

"Well, why don't you get that pirate costume you're wearing?" I suggested.

"Hey good idea, I've always wanted to be a pirate."

We soon left the shop with our new costumes in hand, and left for our separate igloo homes.

Although I was really excited for the Underwater Expedition to come, something didn't feel right. My puffles could feel it too; it was like something fishy was about to happen... and it wasn't to do with the fish or the mermaids...

...

The Underwater Expedition had begun, and something was up, or should I say down. I was in my igloo, wearing my new mermaid costume; ready to go outside. I was putting a snorkel on Mo, when I noticed that the floor felt different, as if it were slanted to one side.

'Odd' I thought to myself as I opened the door and waddled towards the Town, my puffle following.

I got to the Town, a sign stood near there, with an Expedition poster on it, 'Discover the Deep' I read. Looking up from the poster, I noticed that the buildings looked slanted, as if I were looking at them from a tilted angle. "Curious..." I thought aloud as I waddled towards The Dock.

The path became steeper and steeper, "The path's steeper, the buildings look slanted, it's as if the whole island's tilted to one... Ahhh!" I slipped on some ice, and found myself sliding backwards, on my belly, down the sloping path. My puffle squeaked in surprise and gave chase, as I slid faster and faster.

"Hey watch out!" Some confused penguins called as I passed them.

"Woah!" I cried, as I slid past some deck chairs and through the Dock, narrowly missing the DJ turntable and Hydro Hopper boat.

I looked over my shoulder as I tried to see where I was going, but before I could react... SPLASH! I hit the water.

I spluttered in shock once I got to the surface, and looked around, I was near the Dock, the Ski Hill was on my left, it's tilted peak still visible above the waves...

"W, wait... what! Where's the Ski Village, and the Beach?!" I gasped and saw the Lighthouse Beacon only just above the waves. Then it hit me... well my puffle did literally, making me lose my train of thought.

"Ouch! Mo!" I rubbed my shoulder, which Mo had just catapulted into. My puffle looked down with a sorrowful look in his eye, "Oh I couldn't be mad at you for a second." I smiled picking Mo up out of the water.

"But what's going on, where's the Beach and Ski Village?" My puffle squeaked in reply and jumped out of my flippers; into the water. "Mo?" I said puzzled, my puffle indicated for me to follow him. "Ok?" I took a deep breath and dove underwater.

I gasped, The Beach was before me, and it was underwater! I could see beside the Lighthouse a huge pile of crates of anvils, almost as high as the Lighthouse it's self! "Oh dear!" I turned to my puffle, who looked as worried as me. We swam down to surface; other penguins were swimming around too, everyone looked worried.

"How could this have happened?" I heard someone gasp,

"There're too many anvils, it's making the island tip!" another cried,

"Rookie ordered too many anvils!" another explained.

"Oh dear... Let's go to the Iceberg Mo, to take a better look." I told my puffle, so we swam behind some anvils; I got my Spy Phone out, every EPF agent has one, and teleported us both to the Iceberg.

I couldn't believe my eyes! Club Penguin Island was tipping! 'This isn't the first time though.' I thought to myself. That thought suddenly reminded me of the person who'd caused it last time, Herbert.

"Well Herbert couldn't have caused it, he's in hibernation, like he has been for the last 4 months." I reminded myself.

"Anyway we'd better get to EPF HQ and await orders from G." I said as I teleported us to HQ. Agent G aka Gary the Gadget Guy was the Tech Lead for the EPF, he was also CP resident scientist.

...

I found myself at the top of the flight of stairs next to the Tube Transporter, something didn't feel right. The atmosphere here wasn't welcoming, it felt full of worry and shook; agents were crowded around the Screen in front of the conference table. I spotted my friends in among the crowds, they too looked shocked,

"Hey what's wrong?" I called. Prinsessrock, who was also in her mermaid costume, waddled over to me as I came down the stairs,

"You're not going to believe this..." she pointed to the screen.

"No..." I whispered in shook, there on the screen was the live video feed from the Herbert Cam, it showed a broken Hibernation cage on the floor with pools of water surrounding it. Herbert, along with his chair, was gone.

"How is this possible?" I cried,

"W, we d, don't know..." Tweak stuttered, as she, also in a mermaid outfit, and Lenny in his pirate suit came over to us, "I'm scared..." she shivered.

"What should we do?" Lenny asked,

"We should wait until G gives us our orders." I replied, even though part of me wanted to go searching for Herbert right now.

...

G soon called and told us that even though Herbert had vanished without a trace, our first priority was to stop the island from tipping and keep penguins safe. So me and my friends teleported ourselves to the Ski Village to access the situation. I actually found it easier to swim in the mermaid costume to my surprise, so did Tweak and Prinsessrock, as we looked around.

A smoothie hut, made out of half a broken shipwreck, called the 'Cocohut' stood submerged at the foot of the Ski Hill. Around the Village, tables and purple clam chairs stood in front of a small stage. The Ski Lodge and Everyday Phoning Facility were encased in inflatable domes, which G had installed since the last time the island tipped. The Ski Village seemed ok for now, so we went on to the Dock.

The Dock was only partly submerged, some anxious penguins stood at the shoreline looking at the Lighthouse Beacon, others looked out to sea, but no one was going in the water.

"Why isn't anyone going in the sea?" Prinsessrock asked a nearby penguin.

"Trash and rubbish has been washed onto the coral reef, making it dangerous to swim and surf dudes." the surfer penguin explained.

"Well, why don't we help clear it up?" Tweak offered, we all nodded in agreement.

"But we'll need everyone's help." I explained.

"Alright! I'll get some other dudes to join us." The surfer penguin went and asked other penguins to join us.

"Great, we'll have this place cleared up in no time!" I exclaimed.

Together we searched the underwater coral reef for trash, and put the rubbish for recycling, we were done in no time. "Wow that was fast!" Lenny exclaimed once we were done,

"Well many flippers make light work!" I smiled.

"We'd better get to the Beach now and help move some anvils, to stop the island from tipping." Tweak said.

"Hey, um dudes, why don't we now help ya? Ya said many flippers make light work." The surfer penguin grinned.

"Yes, and a problem shared is a problem halved. We're defiantly going to need all the help we can get!" I replied.

We then split up into teams and ran around the island asking for every penguin's help to move the anvils.

...

Once we'd gathered everyone we could together, we formed a penguin line from one end of the island to the other. Me and my friends stood near the beginning of the line, at the Beach, and began passing Anvils one by one down the line, or rather up the island, to try and stop it from tipping any further. Rookie was even seen helping out.

We spent most of the day moving anvils, and by late afternoon we'd only moved a few, they were so heavy. And yet I'd seen some penguins balancing the anvils on their heads, 'um ok, they must either be really strong or, in a lot of pain.' I thought as they went past. We had a few breaks in between moving anvils, to have some rest. Though we realized this was going to take a couple of days.

...

For the next few days we continued to work together to move the anvils off the Beach. During our breaks though, some penguins said that they'd discovered a mysterious cave leading to The Deep. I'd seen the cave entrance next to the Beach while moving anvils the day before, but I wasn't bothered about exploring it.

Though I enjoyed listening to the other penguin's stories of a Maze leading to The Deep underwater cave. 'Well at least some good has come of Rookie's accident' I thought to myself. The penguins also said that they saw crabs in the shadows in the cave, I remembered Klutzy, and Herbert.

I thought about how Herbert could have escaped, he could have just floated away as the island tipped. He was hibernating at the time though so how could he have escaped the cage? Then I remembered how Klutzy escaped during Operation: Hibernation, maybe he had something to do with Herbert's disappearance?...

* * *

**What do you think? ****Next chapter's going to be short, as it's on the Fashion Show! **Please R&R, but no swearing. Thanks. (:

**-Walle N Eva**


	3. Chapter 3: The Fashion Show

**Hi, here's chapter 3... I do not own Club Penguin, only my penguin Walle N Eva.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Fashion Show

Finally the island was back in its upright position, and everyone was safe and sound, nothing 'important' had been lost, well not to the citizens anyway. Herbert was had gone, no one could find him. "This is all thanks to Rookie..." Lenny sighed as our island-wide search came to a close. We sat in the Book Room in the Coffee Shop, our feet aching from searching high and low.

"Hey, don't blame Rookie, he didn't mean for the island to tip, it was an accident. And anyway, we all make mistakes." I said sternly.

"Well, why don't we go to the Fashion Show, maybe that'll cheer us up? Cadence's been setting in up in the Gift Shop." Prinsessrock smiled, DJ Cadence was another one of her favorite celebs.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Tweak beamed,

"Oh do we have too?" Lenny grumbled wearily.

"Lennyice! Come on its only two doors away." I giggled, rubbing my foot. "You don't have to go, if you don't want to though." (hey it rhymed!)

"O.K, I'll see you later then, maybe I'll play a game or read a book until you get back." Lenny pulled 'Rockhopper's Journal' down from the bookshelf, and began to read.

"OK see you later then." We called as we went downstairs, through the Coffee Shop and towards the Gift Shop.

...

We entered the Gift Shop, and smiled, a cream colored catwalk stood in front of us, different colored spotlights shone down on it. The walls were purple colored and covered in fashion photos, also a large sign saying 'Fashion show' in bold letters was on the right-hand wall. Purple seats were to the left-hand side of the catwalk, and the judges table was to the right. Penguins were operating cameras and film equipment just in front of the catwalk, and the spotlight controls were in the far corner next to the audience chairs.

We quickly found some seats in the audience and sat down; the three judges then came out and sat at their table. Soon one by one the penguin fashionistas came onto the catwalk, each one wearing a unique outfit. I thought the outfits were great, when suddenly a large red crab came onto the stage,

"Huh? That can't be Klutzy?" Prinsessrock whispered to me, I only giggled in reply.

"Umm what's so funny? This is serious." I laughed at my friend's remark.

"Eva listen, that really looks like Klutzy." I laughed even more, almost falling out of my chair.

"It's not a real crab!" I giggled, "It's a penguin in a crab suit!"

"Oh..." Prinsessrock blushed a darker shade of pink, as Tweak began to giggle too. "Well that explains it." She laughed along with us.

...

During the interval we managed to sneak backstage, there were the models in their stylish outfits, sitting in front of large mirrors, or having their hair done on the salon chair. We gave a helping flipper where we could; I helped fix some clothes with the sewing machine, while my friends helped elsewhere. I noticed a newspaper on one of the tables in front of the mirrors and had a quick look at it.

_"The party's just getting started!" Those were the latest words from Cadence at the Fashion Show...' _I read on_ '...the event has attracted huge crowds where it's standing room only. "They may as well call this place the Universe, because it is FULL of stars!"_

I giggled at the last sentence, I loved stuff to do with space and stars, they're so amazing, rather like the penguin's outfits I thought.

Once we got back from backstage we found it hard to find our seats, the room was so crowded; there were so many penguins. Cadence was said to be hidden among the crowds, we didn't see her, but we did see Lenny, as we watched the rest of the show. But the show was over too soon, and we found ourselves outside again, "Well that certainly cheered me up." Tweak giggled.

...

Not long later we got a call from G, he asked us to do an EPF Field Op, to try and find out why so many anvils were sent to the Beach. So we did some digging in the Pizza Parlor archives and found out that after Rookie had ordered the anvils, someone tripled his order. Of course Rookie could have done that himself, but we didn't think that was true. So that meant the island's tipping may not have been an accident...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this story so far. Please R&R but no swearing, thanks. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Rockhopper's Quest

**OK, sorry for the wait, here's a nice long chapter for your patience. Thanks for your reviews, here are my replies to some of them...**

**Bellykid5: Yes, I don't think it was an accident, as Klutzy was on the homepage just before the Underwater party started, I think he and the crabs planned it...**

**Djdancerdancer: It's never too late to review ;)**

**Pukadella-Sweet Sacrifice: Thanks for being the first to review my story :)**

**Again thanks for the reviews everyone, I really appreciate them. By the way some of the events: me seeing a shadow above the ship, meeting Rockhopper while he's steering the Migrator, huge waves in the storm; etc, didn't actually happen on CP. Also I was a member during this month, that's why I was able to go into the cave.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Club Penguin, it's owned by Disney. I only own my penguin Walle N Eva. Other penguins are owned by whoever plays them, or Disney.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Rockhopper's Quest

A new play was released at The Stage, called 'The Vikings that Time Forgot' the sequel to 'The Penguins that Time Forgot'. Me and my friends, Prinsessrock and Lenny, went to The Stage after a performance, we wanted to have a go at acting out the play. So we each grabbed a script and went to the costume trunk by the side of the stage.

"OK, as there's only three of us, one of us will have to be Chester, another, a Viking and the last one a cave-penguin." I explained.

"I'll be Helga the opera singing Viking." Prinsessrock pulled out a pink, brown and purple Viking dress.

"I'll be Chester then, or rather Chelsea." I smiled donning the black time traveler's hat with goggles.

"Sigh, then I'll be Kek the cave-penguin." Lenny pulled out the tiger striped robe.

Once we were all in-costume we began the play, even though only Tweak sat in the audience, watching. I waddled on stage; cleared my throat and began...

"Hurray! The Time Travel 1000 works again! Oh wait... This isn't my home... Where am I?" Kek, aka Lenny, waddled towards me

"GRRRRRRRRRRUB!" he said.

"Oh no! YOU came too? What a mess!" I looked around; we were standing on a pretend beach, with cardboard waves for the sea, a large wooden Viking ship prop stood on the waves.

"We need to figure where... and WHEN we are."

"SPIKY! SPIKY SPIKY!" Kek jumped up and down pointing to something on stage.

"Spiky? You've never said that before."

Then Helga, aka Prinsessrock, got down srom the ship and began to sing, "DO RE MI FA SO!"

"Oh hey! It's a Viking! Excuse me? Where are we?" I waddled over to the singing Viking.

"LA TI DO?!" she looked at me puzzled,

"Oh no... here we go again." I sighed as Helga continued to sing. "Great. A Viking that speaks opera. Perfect."

"Oh I can speak English too!"

"You speak my lauguage? How is that possible? And why didn't you say so before?" I gasped.

"Oh it's a funny story. I once did some time travelling... I bought this Time Travel Viking Hat for ten pieces of gold..." I interrupted her,

"That's what happened to me! How do I get home?"

"Sorry I'm not sure. I just kept using the hat until it worked. You're welcome to stay with us until you figure it though! By the way I'm Helga."

"I see, OK"

"I'm just rehearsing for a new opera, hope you don't mind."

"No go ahead." I smiled.

"LA LA LA LAAAAAAAAA!"

"GRUB GRUB GRUB GRUUUUUUB!" Kek joined in."

I sighed at the racket the two singers were causing. "I am SO getting a refund for this hat." I concluded. And with that we all took a bow, the play had ended.

"Yay! You were great!" Tweak applauded as we left the stage "You should think of actually being in a play."

Prinsessrock looked at Tweak questioningly "What about you?"

There was a pause, "Yeah, I suppose I could, why didn't I think of that?" Tweak beamed,

Lenny face-flippered and sighed, "Next we'll be joining the Circus..."

"Don't be silly that's only for Puffles, it's called the 'Puffle' Circus, you know." Tweak said matter-of-factly.

Me and Prinsessrock laughed out loud at our friends remarks, and with that, we continued towards the Snow Forts.

...

A few days later the Pirate Captain Rockhopper was back on Club Penguin; he announced that he wanted to go on a quest to the dreaded Shipwreck Island, he'd just come by to pick up something... US!

He wanted fellow buccaneers, adventurers and explorers alike to join his crew and set sail to the dangerous island. But before we were to set sail, Gary the Gadget Guy upgraded the captain's ship, the Migrator, with a steel hull, turbo boosters and ice-breakers, for the rough voyage. Me and my friends were so excited to get a chance to ride in the Migrator, with Rockhopper!

...

On February 24th me and my adventurous red puffle, PIXAR, went to the Beach where the Migrator was docked, and signed up to join the captain's crew. I noticed my friend's signatures on the list and wondered where they were, I guessed that they'd already boarded the Migrator. I was given a sailors hat as I climbed aboard the ship, PIXAR following behind me. I noticed a shadow hovering above the ship, in the sky, it looked like a penguin wearing a jetpack...

"Avast me hartey! Welcome aboard the Migrator!" Rockhopper and Yarr, his red puffle, greeted me, distracting me from the flying shadow.

"Ye now be a member of me crew! I be expecting ye to pull yer weight!" I nodded in reply, "We be sailin' for a dangerous place-Shipwreck Island. Help me build a beacon there to keep sailors safe. First we need supplies. Let's get to work! Raise the anchor and chart a course for Black Island Trading Post!"

"Eye eye Captain!" I hollered as I rushed over to the anchor.

Rockhopper ran to the wheel, with Yarr on his shoulder, as his crew ran around the deck doing his bidding, "AVAST! All hands on deck! Raise anchor and set course for Shipwreck Island!" he declared. I was nearly swept off my feet as penguins rushed past to and fro in a blur,

"Pin your courage mateys! This be the adventure of a lifetime!" Rockhopper beamed.

...

The crew wore their sailor hats proudly as we sailed towards our first stop at Swashbuckler Trading Post. As we sailed along I noticed two penguins in bunny costumes, and a familiar dark blue penguin.

"Lenny?" I waddled up to the penguin in a blue pirate costume who was swabbing the decks.

"Oh hi Eva." Lenny grinned as the two bunnies waddled (um don't they hop?) over too us. I noticed that one of the bunnies had a pink puffe with them, who was wearing a tiara, "Prinsessrock?"

"Yep that's me." The bunny with the pink puffle smiled.

"Hi Eva." The other bunny, who was wearing a sailors hat, shyly waved.

"Hey Tweak. I'm glad you're all here, it's so exciting sailing out on the open sea, isn't it?"

"Yeah and look there's the Black Island!" Lenny pointed to the island in the distance.

...

"Yarr-harr-harr! This be the place for beacon buildin' supplies." Rockhopper called as we docked at the Trading Post. "We need plenty of building materials for the structure of the beacon. I hear there also be rare and interesting items for sale. Look lively though crew! We won't be stayin' long. Get back before we cast off- or we might just leave ye behind! Yarr harr! Just Kiddin'"

"I hope he really was just kidding about leaving us behind." Tweak whispered, well at least I thought it was Tweak, she was the only white/light blue bunny wearing a sailors hat on the ship!

We all left the ship and explored the Trading Post, I noticed that it was warmer here than on CP. There were Arabian style shops and palm trees everywhere; there were clothes shops, carpet shops, cream soda shops and more. White sand covered the small beaches on the sea-side of the Trading Post, my friends sat down there as they ate their fishdogs, which they'd bought from the fishdog cart nearby. I went into the clothes shop, and bought a lilac/brown pirate suit with a matching pirate hat, I smiled at PIXAR, who was wearing his pirate puffle hat. Then I noticed a crane holding some beacon supplies overhead, 'That's what we need' I thought. I asked the shop keeper to get the parts onto the Migrator with the crane, "Certinaly." The yellow penguin smiled and waddled away. I went back to my friends and told them that I'd found the supplies.

"We'd better get back to the Migrator then." A rabbit replyed.

"Umm, which one of you is which, because you both look the same?" I asked the two white/light blue bunnies.

"I'm Tweak remember, I'm wearing the sailors hat."

"And I'm Prinsessrock, I've brought my pink puffle, Poppy. But I'll wear a black pirate hat so you can tell the difference." Prinsessrock put the pirate hat on her head.

"I've been having the same trouble," Lenny explained, "I've been mistaking each of them for the other all afternoon!" We all laughed.

...

Once everyone was back on the ship we made our way to our next stop, Dinosaur Island. We helped fire up the turbo boosters, by throwing snowballs onto its target Gary had made. The sun began to set as we came upon the shores of Dinosaur Island.

"YARR! Welcome to Dinosaur Island, crew! This be the best place to find glowing gems. One of those would be PERFECT for a beacon. Keep an eye out for landlubber lizards lookin' for trouble though!" Rockhopper warned as we left the ship.

A large dinosaur skull lay ahead of us its mouth open wide, its lower jaw was partly submerged in the small lagoon. An Aztec temple ruin stood beside the lagoon shore, and dark rocky caves surrounded parts of the lagoon. An old Aztec shop stood atop the rocky cave cliffs, and beyond the lagoon lay a jungle. The red glow of the sun set made the lagoon glow in the fading sun's light.

Lenny ran over to the skull, kicking water all over us, "Wow! Look at how huge this skull is!" he excitedly exclaimed as he ran inside its open mouth.

"Lenny! You got us all..." Prinsessrock paused as I splashed her, "...Wet." she was not amused.

I giggled, until Tweak suddenly splashed me, "Water fight!" Lenny declared. Soon there was an epic water fight underway, everyone got sopping wet. PIXAR helped me splash my friends, but then he noticed something inside the Temple ruin. I looked down at my puffle as he squeaked, "What is it boy?" I giggled as Lenny splashed me again. PIXAR bounced towards the temple, I followed, he indicated to something inside the Temple, "A glowing gem!" there a red gem stood on a stand, glowing the same colour as the setting sun.

"Hey guys, the glowing gem's over here!" I called to the crew,

"I'm going to get it first!" Prinsessrock ran up the steps to the Temple, with Tweak following behind,

"No I want to get it first." She moaned. I just stood at the foot of the steps, a bit confused, as the two bunnies ran into the Temple grabbed the gem and... Were trapped!

"Um ok you can have it..." Prinsessrock handed the gem to Tweak,

"... No you can have it!" Tweak handed it back.

I giggled as I ran up the steps to the cage, "Hmm, how are we going to get you out?" PIXAR suddenly squeaked in surprise, a shadow loomed over us, Tweak and Prinsessrock screamed. Turning round I gasped in shook, a green dinosaur growled in front of me.

"Here let me help you." He said; I stood frozen on the spot. The dinosaur sighed; gently pushed me aside and opened to cage.

"Thank you!" Tweak smiled and hugged the kind dino, while Prinsessrock came out and stood terrified next to me.

"Why don't you join Rockhopper's crew and come with us to Shipwreck Island?" Tweak asked.

"I'd love to, I've always wanted to go on an adventure." The dino replied as they went down the steps and back to the ship.

"Well you don't meet dinosaur every day, or a friendly one for that matter." I said as we watched them board the ship, the cautious crew following behind.

...

With the glowing gem and beacon supplies aboard, it was finally time to go to Shipwreck Island! Light faded as the sun disappeared beyond the horizon; little pinpricks of light began to shine out from the night sky, and a cold breeze began to blow.

"There's a storm brewin'" Rockhopper turned to his puffle Yarr, "Secure the cargo, ya know what to do." Yarr nodded and did as he was told. I'd noticed the sudden change in weather too,

"Guys look," I pointed to the sea as my friends came over, "The amplitude and frequency of the waves is increasing."

"The what?" Prinsessrock gave me a confused look as the wind blew stronger,

"I mean, the waves are getting bigger and coming at us faster!" I shouted as the wind howled even louder. We looked out across the sea, our eyes grew wide, a huge black storm cloud was coming right towards us!

Lightning flashed, thunder rumbled, the wind howled, and rain came down in buckets, "Ouch!" Lenny rubbed his head as someone dropped a bucket of water down from the crow's nest, "Sorry." But the sailor's apology was lost to the wind.

We could hardly see where we were going through the darkness. Some of our shipmates were working at the ice-breakers, trying to break the huge chunks of ice floating towards us. The waves were getting bigger, crashing into the steel hull with tremendous force, scattering spray all over the deck and crew. Suddenly as lightning cut through the sky, we spotted the shadow of an island, "Land Ho!" I cried to the captain.

"It's Shipwreck Island!" he shouted back and steered the ship towards the dark island. But we lost sight of the island as the waves grew bigger and darkness thickened.

"We're lost!" Prinsessrock shouted hopelessly as the storm got worse, "We could hit one of the rocks or coral reefs surrounding the island and sink!"

The situation seemed hopeless, and was made even worse as a huge wave began to loom over the Migrator. The crew gasped, "Captain what should we do?" Tweak cried as we hung onto the ship. Everyone was afraid, I was afraid, yet the Captain looked more determined than ever,

"Why are ye fearful, O ye of little faith?" he said calmly.

"Set your eyes on our goal, to get to Shipwreck Island, and we will get there."

The wave came closer; we held on tightly to the ship, bracing ourselves for impact as the ship rose higher and higher. I hugged PIXAR in my free arm as the ship rose almost vertical, and then...

... We broke over the wave, and went speeding down the other side of it, zooming towards the Shipwreck Island, it felt like a rollercoaster ride. "Whoa!" we screamed as the wind howled and salty spray was scattered over us. Rockhopper steered the speeding ship away from the jagged rocks jutting up from the sea surface, and soon the exhilarating ride was over.

We came to a stop at the island's rocky shores, the rain had stopped but the lightning flashed and the thunder still boomed. Dark clouds were still overhead as the Captain gave us orders,

"YAR-HAR! We made it! Crew drop anchor and prepare to go ashore! Here be your orders – the supplies are being unloaded, so let's get building that beacon. Once ye've done that, make sure it's shining bright, and yer done! I've never docked on this island before. I wonder if there be any secrets hidden here... Once the beacon be built, take a look around for treasure."

We nodded, still a little shaken from the ride, and waddled ashore.

The island was so dark and spooky, it reminded me of the Halloween Party; there were ship wrecks everywhere on the jagged rocks surrounding the shore. The buildings around the island looked like old Viking cottages and blacksmiths. We found a good place to build the Beacon, high up next to a dark cave. We quickly built the beacon from the supplies, and then once the other sailors had gone off exploring, me and my friends installed an EPF device onto the beacon as agent G had ordered.

Once we'd installed the device, I noticed that PIXAR was missing, so was Poppy,

"Where've our puffles gone?" I asked Prinsessrock.

"I don't know... maybe (gulp) in there." she pointed to the dark cave.

"Hmm, maybe, we'd better check..." I began to waddle into the dark cave; I looked over my shoulder and noticed that my friends weren't following. "Aren't you coming?"

"Umm, no it looks really scary in there." Tweak shivered,

"Um, I'd better stay with her then, to err, keep her company." Prinsessrock pulled Tweak to her; I could tell that really she was afraid too.

"I'll come with you Eva." Lenny smiled bravely and waddled towards me.

"OK you two stay there then, we'll see you in a bit." I called as Lenny and I waddled deeper into the cave.

Me and Lenny gasped as we entered the Hall of the Viking Lords, at the heart of the cave. A large rectangular table was in the centre of the room, it was laid out with old plates and a giant sabre-toothed Fluffy fish on a large plate in the centre of the table. Viking penguins' skeletons, still wearing their armour, sat around the table. Cobwebs were everywhere, and some broken wooden steps leading to a large throne was at the far end of the room.

I noticed PIXAR and Poppy sitting on a chest by the side of the hall, "There you are." I smiled as we waddled over to them. They hopped off the chest, "I wonder what's in there?" Lenny pondered aloud. We opened the chest and found some old Viking armour, which was covered in seaweed and cobwebs. Lenny put the armor on over his pirate costume, I put some on too, we giggled; we both looked like real Vikings.

...

"Why are they taking so long?" Prinsessrock wondered aloud as she and Tweak peered into the dark cave, they thought they'd heard something. Suddenly two shadows appered out of the darkness, "What's that?" Tweak whispered nervously.

"Twwweeeaaakkk..." A ghostly voice moaned,

"Prrinsessroooock" another voice echoed.

The two penguins stifled a scream as two penguins emerged from the shadows wearing Viking armour covered in cobwebs and seaweed. "Ahhhhhhh!" Tweak and Prinsessrock screamed at the two Vikings. The Vikings only laughed in reply, Prinsessrock opened her eyes as Poppy came bounding up to her.

"What?" she noticed PIXAR hiding behind the Viking who'd called her name. "Surprise!" It was Lenny and me!

"You should have seen the looks on your faces." Lenny laughed.

"That wasn't funny you scared us..." Prinsessrock found it hard to conceal a giggle.

"I think we'd better go home now." Tweak said once we'd all stopped giggling. "Good idea." I sighed.

...

The journey home was uneventful, compared with the rest of the voyage. We watched the sun began to rise as Club Penguin Island came into view. We'd defiantly had the adventure of a lifetime. We slept for the whole day, we were so exhausted, and woke up the following day excited to see what the new day would bring.

...

Me and Prinsessrock met in the Town, and were astonished to find a line of navy blue penguins, dancing along to a sea shanty tune they were singing. We excitedly joined them, donning our sailor caps and changing our colour to dark blue.

"Let's go to the Migrator!" a penguin exclaimed as he lead the way to the ship. We got onto the ship and smiled as we sailed away to the Trading Post again, with Rockhopper at the wheel.

"The ship must stop soon..." one of the navy penguin sighed. Well it soon did, and we arrived at the Trading Post again, we played hide and seek, and looked in the shops.

"A Whole New World!" I heard a penguin sing, and turned around; one of the navy blue sailors was sitting on a rug in the carpet shop and singing the song. We all laughed at the sight.

We soon got back onto the ship and went to Dinosaur Island, where we had a water fight, again. A penguin pulled out a spyglass and looked through it,

"Oh wow!" he exclaimed,

"What can you see?" I asked.

"I can see everything up close... including your face."

"Oh sorry." I moved out of the way.

We then decided to go back home to CP, before it got dark. "Nice meeting you all." Prinsessrock smiled as we left the ship, and waved farewell as we went to our different igloo homes.

...

A day or so later I decided to rescue some black puffles in Puffle Rescue under the sea. While swimming around rescuing puffles, I noticed a giant squid shadowed in the deep, I decided to follow it.

It lead me to a coral reef, which I explored and found an underwater room, 'Wow, this must be the underwater room that Rockhopper said about.' I remembered Rockhopper's message on the door in Underwater Lake...

_'To find the key to this door_

_ seek the black puffles_

_ in puffle rescue and follow the shadow... _

_but watch out for'_

...and then the rest of the message was blotted out by running ink. 'That means that there must be a key around here somewhere.' I thought as I began to search, I soon found the mossy key hidden under some seaweed, 'Yes, now I can open the door to get back to the Underwater Lake' So I used the key and swam over to the door, unlocked it and swam up to the surface of the lake.

After the swim I went to the Forest and disguised myself as a tree, 'This would be something Dot the Disguise Gal would do to catch Herbert.' I thought excitedly.

So I waited, and waited... and waited...

I was about to fall asleep, when suddenly my Spy Phone rang, it was G. He told me that Jet Pack Guy hadn't seen any polar bears or crabs stowing away on the Migrator. 'So that was the shadow I saw in the sky as I boarded the Migrator.' I realized. G also told me to go to HQ, he had a new Field Op for us.

...

I met up with my friends at HQ in front of the Field Ops computer,

"What's with the tree costume?" Prinsessrock pointed out.

"Umm, never mind. Just trying to find Herbert." I blushed pulling the costume off. We read G's orders...

_'The Herbert Investigation has hit a dead end. We have no idea where Herbert is. So we're going to try something different. Go to the EPF antenna on top of the Ski Hill, and broadcast a message. Lock onto Herbert's phone, and ask him if he is all right.'_

"What is G crazy? Herbert can't be trusted!" Prinsessrock exclaimed,

"Yes I know what G said is odd. But what if Herbert's hurt? He may need our help." I tried to reason with my friend.

"Help! Why would we help him?!" she looked angrily at me.

"Because it's the right thing to do, the EPF help's anyone in need, even if their as mean as Herbert..." I said calmly.

"OK, let's get this over with then." Prinsessrock sighed.

We reached the top of Ski Hill and broadcasted a message. I remembered when Rookie gave Herbert his spy phone by accident, and when Herbert stole my spy phone, as we locked on to his phone. There was a beep from my spy phone as it received a signal from Herbert's phone, we held our breath. I was about to speak when... I heard Herbert's voice, it was a recorded message though, I could tell.

_ "... Leave a message after the beep... if you dare! MWA HA HA! BEEEEP!"_ Herbert concluded.

I sighed, we still didn't know where, or if, Herbert was on Club Penguin.

...

I went to the Lighthouse and played the drums to try and cheer myself up, while my friends went to the Night Club. Some other penguins joined me; we were soon making some great music.

After playing some tunes I decided to go to the Pet Shop and adopt some new puffle friends. I adopted a yellow puffle and named him Flounder, Ariel a pink puffle, and Mater an orange puffle who loved cars. I took my new puffles home to my igloo, where they met my other puffles and played around.

I then joined my friends at the Night Club, and we danced to the beat, and the rhythm of our feet!

* * *

**OK, what do you think? Please R&R, no swearing though, thanks. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Puffle Party

**Hi again guys! Each chapter will be a story on it's own, based on the CP parties in 2012, as the chapter's are getting so long. I really did met PH during the Puffle Party, woohooo! She was the first mascot I met.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CP or it's original characters. Now on with the story... **

* * *

Chapter 5: Puffle Party

We waved 'snow long' to Rockhopper, through the Beacon Telescope, as he sailed away to yonder seas. Also while looking through the telescope I noticed a small red dot in the distance, it was light from the beacon we'd built on Shipwreck Island.

Another play was being played at the stage; it was 'Quest for the Golden Puffle'. Me and my friends bought some tickets at the Plaza and went inside to find our seats. The lights went dark again as we waited excitedly. The curtains opened to reveal the inside of an Egyptian cave, with a mini sphinx, a golden puffle atop a flight of steps to the right, with a sarcophagus guarding the stairs. Two penguin explorers came on stage to the left, one was green and the other peach.

"We have to be careful in this pyramid, Alaska" The green penguin warned as they crossed a rickety bridge over a crocodile river.

"Can't find rare gems without a little danger, Yukon..." Alaska stopped as they neared the hall with the golden puffle.

"Hey look a switch! Wonder what it does..." she stepped on the switch much to Yukon's dismay.

Suddenly there was a loud rumble, the two explorers turned around, and gasped as a giant snowball rolled towards them. "Oh no! Run! It's a snowball trap!" Yukon cried as she and Alaska ran towards the audience, the snowball rolled out of sight off stage.

"What's an adventure without a few traps?" Alaska smiled as they ran through the audience and then back to the stage.

"That was close! I told you we should be careful!" Yukon panted catching his breath.

"Careful is my middle name." Alaska leaned on the sarcophagus.

"Look! The Golden puffle! Let's get it!" Yukon pointed to the puffle up at the top of the stairs.

"I've been waiting a long, long time for this..." Alaska lead the way up the steps.

When suddenly the sarcophagus opened below them, revealing a penguin mummy! "TUMMMMMMY!" He moaned. And a Pharaoh appeared from the shadows in front of the two explorers, "Halt! Who dears to enter the great pyramid!"

"Quick, Yukon! Grab the Golden puffle!" Alaska ordered as Yukon dodged the Pharaoh king and grabbed the puffle.

"Got it! Let's get out of here!" Yukon cried as they ran down the steps.

"TUMMMMMY!" "Don't let them take it, Boris!" The King ordered his mummy, (Shouldn't his mummy be ordering him? Lol). There was a great chase scene as the mummy chased the two explorers, until the bridge broke meaning that they were stuck on one side.

"Oh no we're trapped in the pyramid!" Yukon gasped.

"You can say that again." Alaska agreed,

"Oh no we're trapped in the pyramid!" Alaska gave Yukon a look.

"TUMMMMMY!" Boris loomed over the explorers, "Now give us the Golden puffle!" King Ra-Ra ordered.

"I don't give up my quests that easy, Ra-Ra!" Alaska exclaimed as Boris rubbed his tummy hungrily, "TUMMMMMY!" he moaned.

Suddenly Yukon realized something, "Wait! I think I know how to stop all of this!" he gave the Golden puffle to Boris.

"What are you doing Yukon? That's my treasure!" Alaska cried, as Boris un-wrapped the Golden puffle's golden foil to reveal that it was... a chocolate puffle!

"It's a puffle-shaped chocolate in a gold wrapper." Yukon explained.

"Boris was really hungry! That's why we had to get it back!" King Ra-Ra watched as Boris ate the chocolate puffle, "YUMMMMMMY!"

"Sigh. Guess it's not the rare puffle I thought." Alaska was interrupted by Ra-Ra, "Oh but it is rare! It is made of the island's rarest dark chocolate!"

"This isn't the puffle we were looking for." Yukon sighed.

"Do not fear, Yukon!" Alaska smiled, "New adventures await!"

"Hmm... where did I put that snowball of mine?" Ra-Ra wondered as he and Boris left the stage.

"Onwards to victory and the rarest puffles!" Alaska exclaimed.

The curtains closed, the play was over, or so we thought... Boris peeped out from behind the curtains, "NOW, THAT'S A WRAP!" he laughed.

...

St Patrick's Day came; he's the Saint of Ireland by the way. The Mine was decorated for the occasion; a field of four-leafed clovers lay in front of the Mine with green balloons and rainbows in the sky. 'But where's the pot of gold?' I giggled in my thoughts.

A giant leprechaun hat lay on a tree trunk, "It's a bit big for me." I laughed trying it on. I sat in the field with my new puffle Mater, who kept trying to eat all the four-leafed clovers. "I guess you must be very lucky puffle now Mater." I giggled as my orange puffle munched on the clovers.

...

Meanwhile, all around the island Puffle party preparations had been underway. PH, the Puffle Handler had been helping set up the puffle party rooms over the past week, and finally everything was ready. The Puffle Party was here, let the puffle pandemonium begin!

Each color puffle had a room decorated especially for them, the first room I teleported myself too was the red puffle room, at the Cove. I brought PIXAR along with me; we had lots of fun playing pirates together on the surf shack, which had been converted into a temporary play ship.

"Yo ho and a barrel of cream soda!" I exclaimed as we ran around the Cove. Then we noticed a lone purple puffle on the raft floating in the Cove's shallows, it was Prinsessrock's puffle Candes (she couldn't spell Cadence). We climbed down from the tree house we'd climbed into and swam up to the raft,

"You ok Candes?" I asked, taking the puffle back to the Cove shore,

"Where's Prinsessrock?" Candes only smiled shyly, as I heard a giggle behind me. I turned round, the red puffle pirate tree house stood before me, I heard a giggle again, 'I recognize that voice...' the giggle was coming from the huge tree's roots.

"Surprise!" Prinsessrock jumped out of the door on the side of the tree, wearing CP logo shirt and a polka dot puffle party hat.

"Whoa! Where'd you get that hat?" I asked.

"At the Town and Ski Lodge, they've got matching hats for penguins and puffles, for the first time ever. Here I brought some for you and your puffle." Prinsessrock smiled as she handed me two hats. "Nice jumper by the way." She indicated to my orange, multicolored puffle jumper.

"Thanks. Like your top." I smiled putting the puffle party hat on. "Why don't we go to the Forest?"

"Yeah good idea." So off we went, up the path to the Forest, which was decorated as the Blue Puffle room.

"Tweakbunny!" we ran to our friend and hugged her, she'd brought her purple puffle with her,

"Nice puffle." Pinsessrock smiled.

"Oh thanks, this is Purplepie my new puffle" Tweak giggled.

"Oh I'll get my blue puffle!" Prinsessrock exclaimed as she teleported herself back to her igloo,

"I'll be right back." I told Tweak as I did the same.

Tweak stood there rather confused, 'Was it something I said?' she thought. But quick as a flash we both returned, me with Disney, my blue puffle and Prinsessrock with hers. We let our puffles run around the blue puffle shaped tunnel above our heads as we played in the multicolored ball pit.

...

After that, we went to the Plaza, which was also decorated for the party, we noticed a picture of a black puffle on the manhole cover leading to the Underground.

"Wonder if the Black puffle room is down there in the Swimming pool." Tweak wondered aloud.

"Maybe, but they wouldn't like getting wet." I giggled.

Black puffles were the strong silent type; they could turn into fiery balls of inferno by eating hot sauce and puffle 'O's. We went down the ladder and found that the swimming pool had been replaced with skating ramps, and chalk art was all over the walls. The underground window blinds had been closed making the room dark, yet the black puffles lit up parts of the room as they blazed like balls of fire.

"I'll get my black puffle..." Prinsessrock teleported herself away again. I just smiled at Tweak, as our friend vanished again; I pulled a whistle out of my pocket.

"What's that?" Tweak curiously asked.

"This? This is a Puffle Whistle, I can call any of the Elite Puffles with it." I explained, remembering when PH had given the whistle to me on one of my first missions as part of the EPF. I blew into the whistle and quick as a flash a black puffle stood beside me, "This, is Flare. An Elite Puffle." I smiled at the puffle wearing a blue welding mask. Prinsessrock suddenly appeared with her black puffle, as did another familiar penguin, Lenny.

"Hey guys!" He called "Great music isn't it." He started dancing around.

"Yeah Lenny, great moves." I smiled, recognising the music from the play 'Team Blue's Rally 2' I'd once watched at the stage. Soon we were all dancing along to the music; even Flare was making blue fire rings and jumping around.

...

Later we went to the Snow Forts, which had loads of little forts, with different coloured puffles on them. I stood in the white puffle's fort with PIXAR, while my friends stood in the others. We had a massive snowball fight, almost burying our puffles in snow! Lenny noticed a sign saying 'Puffle Feeding' above a snowy path.

"Come on let's go see where it leads." He said leading the way.

We found ourselves looking over large field with lots of holes in the ground, behind a fence. Another sign stood in front of us, again saying 'Puffle Feeding'. "But where are the puffles?" Tweak asked looking out over the field. Suddenly puffles began peeking out of the holes with mouths opened wide. "Ok never mind..." Tweak blushed, as we threw puffle 'O's to the hungry puffles.

...

A while later, me and Prinsessrock went to the Night Club, the Purple puffle room was downstairs. We danced away with the purple puffles, penguins, and giant puffles...

"Giant Puffles?!" my friend gasped, I turned round, there dancing away was a giant purple puffle.

"I didn't know there were giant puffles on CP." I looked at the puffle, it was as tall as me; the puffle began to laugh.

"I'm not a real puffle, I'm a penguin in a puffle costume!" she laughed. "I've been trying to study puffles in the wild."

"Oh I see!" I giggled.

"Hey Eva let's go upstairs." Prinsessrock smiled as her purple puffle followed. "Ok." I agreed and waddled after my friend, my brown puffle Hal, right behind me.

The Dance Lounge was the Brown puffle room, full of brown puffles playing vedio games in the arcade. Me and my friend sat down at a table and had some cake, which had been made by the brown puffle's machine.

"Umm, Prinsessrock? Have you noticed that a lot of puffles are bouncing around without their owners?" I asked as some puffles bounded into the lift leading to the Night Club rooftop.

"Yes I have, but don't worry, their owners have just let them run wild for the party." My friend explained.

"Oh, ok. Shall we go to the Dock after this?"

"Yes, I can't wait to see the other party rooms." She said as she finished her cake.

...

So off we went to the Dock, where a giant fluffy puffle play pen was found, we both had fun playing around there. Then we went to the Beach and sat in the deck chairs, every type of puffle was here, a large snow-castle stood in the centre of the beach, and 'Puffle Party' banners were hung all around. Prinsessrock noticed an odd box next to the Lighthouse with an orange puffle sitting on it,

"Doesn't that look like a Box Dimension portal?"

"Yeah it does..." I whispered excitedly.

"Come on let's go inside!" before I could reply, my friend grabbed my flipper and pulled me into the box.

Purple lights swirled around us, and when the lights cleared we found ourselves in the Box Dimension.

"Whoa!" we both gasped, this was our first time in the strange dimension. Huge boxes made a rectangular area for us to stand on, and behind us was the swirling exit to the dimension. A purple abyss lay beneath the boxes we were standing on, boxes and orange balloons floated around the never ending purple coloured sky. In the centre of the room lay a huge pill of cookies with orange puffles munching away happily. Mater bounded towards the pile of cookies and joined them in their munching spree.

Suddenly cookies went flying as penguins began throwing food at each other, "Food Fight!" Prinsessrock cried flinging a cookie at me.

"He he, you missed!" I giggled dodging, and throwing more cookies.

...

After I brushed the cookie crumbs out of my hair from the food fight, and took Mater home, I brought Flounder my yellow puffle to the Lighthouse, the Yellow Puffle room. We watched the yellow puffles put on a play and do snow sculptures; one even did a painting of me. As I looked at the artwork, Tweak came over to us.

"Hi, let's go upstairs I think that's where the Green Puffle room is."

"Yeah, ok." Prinsessrock smiled.

Tweak was right, the Beacon was the Green Puffle room. Giant cardboard green puffles were everywhere; they had targets in their mouths, and pies were splattered everywhere. Prinsessrock got the idea, and threw a pie into the cardboard puffle's mouth.

"Hmm..." she thought and disappeared out of sight behind the Beacon light. Tweak's puffle Purplepie looked at the mess with disgust, as green puffles flew around the beacon and did tricks on a tightrope above us.

"Looks like we've lost Prinsessrock again..." I sighed,

"Oh I'm not so sure about that." Tweak pointed to a cardboard puffle.

There was Prinsessrock sticking her head through the puffle's mouth, sticking her tongue out at us cheekily. Until a penguin nearby accidently threw a pie at her, "Oops sorry..." he apoligised. "Food fight!" Prinsessrock cried.

"Oh no, not again!" I laughed as another food frenzy began.

...

After a very messy pie fight, I went back to my igloo to clean up myself, Prinsessrock then called me, "Hey I've just gone to the Iceberg, it's decorated as the Pink puffle room, please come and join me." "Ok see you in a sec." I put my Spy Phone back in my pocket, grabbed my pink puffle Ariel, and teleported myself to the Iceberg.

The Iceberg had been transformed into a sports area, with a pink trampoline and skipping rope, and a racing track around its edge.

"Race ya around the track!" Prinsessrock challenged as her pink puffle, Poppy, and Ariel bounced to the skipping rope.

"You're on!" I smiled as the three of us got to the starting line.

"Ready, Set... GO!"

We ran around the track, Prinsessrock and me speed ahead while Tweak jogged behind, after six laps I began to tire out, so did my friend, while Tweak just jogged along happily. By the time we came to the final lap, fourteen laps later, Prinsessrock and me were crawling along at a snail's pace. Suddenly just as we came to the last corner, Tweak rushed pass in a blur, and won the race! I came second and Prinsessrock came third,

"How, did, you, do, that?..." I gasped between breaths.

"Slow and steady wins the race." Tweak smiled as she stood on the winning pedestal.

Prinsessrock just collapsed from exhaustion, we giggled as our puffles continued to bounce around, full of energy.

...

Me and Prinsessrock then went to the Ski Village and entered The Puffle Show, in the tent beside the Ski Lodge. Our puffles, Poppy and PIXAR went around the obstacle course with ease.

As did a tired black puffle who just skipped the entire course, without doing any of the obstacles, and bounced straight to the finish line. "Naughty puffle!" his owner gasped and lead him out of the tent.

Me and Prinsessrock tied at first place, and had our photo taken in the winning photo booth, the audience cheered.

Later me and my white puffle Mo, went to the White Puffle room, up on the top of Ski Hill. Mo skated around with some other puffles, as I watched the funny shaped clouds float over head, created by Gary's Cloud Maker 3000. I saw a Fluffly shaped cloud, a Duck, an Anvil, some puffles, and even a Migrator shaped cloud,

'I wish I could fly like the clouds...' I thought to myself.

...

After taking my tired puffle home, I finally went to the Ski Lodge, the room was multicoloured with lots of things for puffles to do. There was a puffle salon, climbing wall, snack shop, and there was even a Puffle Play Zone, for puffles only. I watched the puffles play in the Puffle Play Zone through the glass, as I sat on a couch facing the window. PH had been spotted around the island talking to other puffle fans about all things puffle. I remembered when PH helped me train with the EPF Elite Puffles, I remembered how nervous I was when it was time for me to take the final test, to receive my Elite Puffle Training Diploma. I remembered PH's words of encouragement...

_"It's normal to be nervous, but don't worry... I have faith in you."_

... Suddenly I was distracted from my memory as I noticed a fire penguin dousing Flare with his fire hose. 'What's Flare doing here, I didn't call him.' I thought as the soaked Flare grumpily sulked off to the Puffle Play Zone.

"PH is coming!" an excited penguin cried bursting through the Lodge door.

"G'day my puffle lovin' pals." I couldn't believe my eyes as PH herself came waddling through the door, she handed us each a signed photo of herself.

"PH! I'm so happy to see you again!" I ran to my old friend,

"Hey Eva, long time no see." PH remarked.

I was about to reply when an excited penguin asked, "Hey PH, please tell us a story!"

"Maybe I'll chat with ya later, if I have time." PH told me,

"Ok."

"Now, you guys want a story?..."

PH told us the story of why she bought her new explorer jacket. She said that she'd found it hard to carry all the puffle 'O's, to give as treats to the puffles she'd be training. She'd said to herself that she needed somewhere to put all the puffle 'O's whilest training, so she bought a jacket.

"I've got all the pockets I need now." She concluded. "I'd better go guys still got lots to do."

"Ok, it was lovely too see you again." I waved, as the other penguins waved goodbye.

"Great to see ya too." PH blew into her Puffle whistle and Flare came bouncing up to her. "Oh Flare, you been in the pool again?" PH smiled, Flare only grumbled, he was still wet from being soaked by the fire penguin.

"Bye!" we all waved as PH left.

Suddenly I felt my Spy Phone vibrate in my pocket; I disappeared into the shadows behind the crowd. It was Agent D, aka Dot the Disguise Gal, "Hey Agent, I'll be taking over the Herbert Investigation from now on. Please report to HQ and go to the Field Ops computer. I have a plan..."

* * *

**Ooooo, what's Dot's plan? Anyone remember? If so then tell me what it is in your reviews. First person to answer correctly will be featured in the next chapter. Ready? GO! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: April Fool's

**Hi again! Here's chapter 6, where we'll find out about Dot's plan and the April Fool's party. Here are my replies to some of your reviews...**

**Strap (Guest): Close, putting the files on the computer was the last part of Dot's plan, but I've featured you in this chapter anyway. :)**

**Pukadella-Sweet Sacrifice: Umm, the Music Jam's not for a while in my story, sorry.**

**Also if you want to speak with me please PM me or send a message via reviews, thanks. By the way Prinsessrock and I really did met Rookie at this party, (Woooh!). Any other penguin names that are mentioned in this chapter, are real penguins that I met and did the things mentioned in this chapter, to a certain degree of accuracy. Hope you enjoy this story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CP, only my penguin Walle N Eva. Other penguins mentioned are owned by whoever plays them.**

* * *

Chapter 6: April Fools

...I listened intently at HQ as Dot explained her plan, "As we've hit a dead end in our investigation, I've come up with a plan to try and lure Herbert out of hiding. My plan is to leave EPF technology lying around, to tempt Herbert into coming out of hiding. It's a risky move, but we need to try. Now, I want you to go to the broken Aqua Grabber at the Hidden Lake, and power up its EPF power core. We'll be keeping a constant eye on it, in case Herbert tries to steal it."

"Ok Dot I'll go there right away." I smiled and went in the lift to the Everyday Phoning Facility.

As I waddled towards the Forest, I recalled the first time I met Dot...

_...After being led on a wild goose chase around the island looking for postcard riddles, I'd finally been led here, to the Lighthouse. 'I wonder if anyone is here... Wow! There's lots of interesting stuff to look at.' I thought. Then I noticed a Cream Soda barrel in the middle of the room. 'Who would leave a barrel in the middle of the room?' _

_ Suddenly a purple penguin with blonde hair, shoot out of the barrel, "YOU DID IT! YOU FOUND ME!"_

_"AHH! DID WHAT? What in the world are you doing?" I screamed shocked. _

_"Oh sorry! I got a little excited there. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dot, but you can call me..."_

_"Wait let me guess. I can call you D?" I interrupted remembering the postcard signature. _

_"Yes! And the blue puffle you met is named Bouncer. It's nice to meet you... Walle N Eva."_

_"Wait, how do you know my name? What is this all about?" I gasped..._

... That was the start of a number of missions I did for the EPF, and of a great friendship. I got to the Forest and rolled a big stone away from the secret entrance to the Hidden Lake. Climbing down the ladder I spotted the broken Aqua Grabber by the side of the lake.

Gary the Gadget Guy had built another Aqua Grabber which was by the Iceberg. I'd always wondered how this machine had ended up down here though. I got into the Aqua Grabber and plugged my Spy Phone in, to power up its EPF power core. I was done soon enough and reported back to Dot, then I went back to HQ. Back at HQ I noticed a small group of agents sitting around the Command Room table,

"Hey Eva where've you been?" Prinsessrock came up right behind me, and made me jump.

"Wow! Please don't do that." I gasped, " I've been doing a Field Op for Agent D."

"Who?"

"Dot the Disguise Gal."

"Oh, well I'm going to do some System Defender practice on the computer." My friend waddled over to the large computer on the other side of the room.

"OK, sure you'll do fine." I smiled as she began to practice defending the EPF mainframe from viruses.

I turned back to the table below and made my way down the stairs. "Come on we can't just sit here and wait for Herbert to make a move!" a purple penguin at the other end of the table exclaimed.

The group sitting beside him looked at each other; a black penguin spoke up, "Um Strap, that's what we are doing."

"Well let's do something about it." Strap the purple penguin said determinedly, "We shouldn't just sit here lazily, while Herbert could be concocting an evil scheme; let's do something!"

"But what?" I asked, "What's the point of looking for him? We've been searching for weeks."

"Strap does have a point though." A peach colored penguin nearby spoke up. "I mean, if we stop searching, we'll be more in the dark than if we do, Herbert's out there, we must stop him before he stops us."

I contemplated what she'd said for a moment, "I guess we could still look, just in case Herbert comes out of hiding."

"Abbigail714's right, we need to carry on looking, for if we don't try we'll never know." Strap encouraged. "Who's with me?"

"Me" Abbigail smiled,

"Me too." I agreed,

"Me three." The black penguin raised his flipper in the air.

"Us four!" The rest of the agents at the table beamed. Strap smiled, "Then let's GO!"

...

Strap split us up into groups of two, and each of the teams went to search a particular part of the island. Me and Abbigail searched the Underground together, all we found was a crab scuttling along the underwater window at the Pool. We then went to the forest, we couldn't find anything. We were about to head back to HQ when the bushes began to shake, me and Abbigail held our breath, as two eyes appeared in the bush, and it was... some orange puffles bounded across our path.

"Few..." I gasped relieved, "You know I've always wondered where Orange puffles came from." I randomly asked.

"Hmm, I think Rookie's wondering that too, he said so in the newspaper. I think they come from somewhere in the Box Dimension."

"Yes but where?"

"I don't know, maybe will find out during this year's April Fools party." Abbigail smiled.

"Yeah, Rookie announced that he's going to open the Box Dimension again this year on April Fools." I agreed. "Anyway we'd better get back now, the other agents will be wondering where we are." so we teleported ourselves back to HQ.

None of the other agents had found anything either, which was rather disappointing. Strap tried to encourage us, "Well we can always keep an eye out; hopefully we'll find him sooner or later."

"Yeah, I hope sooner..." Abbigail sighed.

"Me too." I hoped.

...

We soon left the HQ and dispersed in different directions, I waved goodbye to my fellow agents and left for the Pizza Parlor, as I was quite hungry. I sat at a green table in the orange, yellow, and red room; a lime green penguin sat opposite me.

"Um, hi my name's Rosie4743, call me Rosie." The lime green penguin smiled wearing her baseball cap.

"Hi, I'm Walle N Eva, please call me Eva." I smiled back.

"What does it take to get food around here? WAITOR, WAITOR!" Rosie called.

A brown penguin wearing a pizza chef apron ran over to us, "We're Hungry." Rosie explained,

"Oh nice to meet you I'm Germany." The pizza chef giggled.

"What?" Rosie gave the chef an odd look.

"I said I'm Germany."

"Is that your real name?" I asked rather confused.

"Oh no, it's a joke! My real name's V17Domo, call me Domo."

"OH! Well it's not April Fool's yet!" me and Rosie laughed.

"Anyway what can I get you two?"

"Umm, two cheese pizzas please." I giggled.

"OK, two pizzas coming up, I'll give you extra for putting up with my joke." Domo smiled.

Domo gave us way more than we asked for! He first gave us our pizzas, then some hot chocolate, ice cream, and he even took a photo of us sitting together. We thanked him for the meal and the photos, I then waved goodbye to my two new friends.

...

April Fool's day came, and Rookie opened the wacky, crazy, cubed, Box Dimension! I met Prinsessrock in the Town, a funny zigzag carpet, giant arrow signs, and whoopee cushions lead the way to the Snow Forts. A large crate full of blue and white propeller caps was at one side. I wondered where Tweak and Lenny were, I thought I saw Lenny grab a propeller cap quickly and then he disappeared. Me and my friend then each put a propeller cap on and flew to the Snow Forts, my orange puffle Mater bouncing along behind us.

There before us lay the entrance to the Box Dimension, everything around the entrance seemed to bend towards the swirling purple every time someone opened the entrance door.

"You ready?" I asked my friend,

"Yes!" she replied.

We flew up towards the entrance and entered the vortex. Again I felt a falling sensation as purple lights swirled, and then cleared. Me and Prinsessrock gasped at the boxed paradise of boxes and cubed cardboard. There were box portals leading to other dimensions everywhere,

"What should we do first?" I giggled.

"There's so much to see!"

"Why don't we join that crowd of flying penguins over there?" Prinsessrock pointed to group of penguins all wearing propeller caps.

We joined in, and soon there was a huge crowd of penguins flying and dancing, "Who says penguins can't fly!" I laughed.

...

Tweak followed us as we disappeared into another dimension, the Cream Soda Dimension. I looked around, this dimension had a Cream Soda seas, with sandy islands, one of which we were standing on, each island had giant Cream Soda barrel portals. 'Rockhopper would love this place' I thought, as my puffle lapped up some soda from the sea.

"Hey look there's a free item on the furthest island." Prinsessrock noticed,

"But how are we going to get there?" Tweak asked behind us making us both jump.

"Oh Tweak we didn't see you there!" I exclaimed.

"I don't know how we could get there, there aren't any bridges."

"Whoooaa!" Prinsessrock suddenly tripped over another penguin's feet and fell head first into one of the barrel portals. Suddenly she was teleported to another island and fell head first in to the sand, she got up looked back at me and Tweak.

"Come on!" she smiled.

Bravely we went inside the dark giant barrel, I felt air rush past my face as the darkness stretched out behind us, a pinprick of light zoomed towards us, it felt like we were moving through a fast tunnel, only we were standing still. It was over so quick, suddenly the rush of air stopped and we came out into the light, to find ourselves on the same island as Prinsessrock.

"These barrels must be teleporters to each island." I explained,

"But which one will take us to the island with the free item?" Tweak asked,

"Hmm, I think it's more of a maze..." I looked around at other penguins going to and from different islands, not many reaching their goal. "... we have to go through different barrels to get to where we want to go."

So we went together in and out of the different barrels, until we found our way to the island with the free item. We then lifted the cage containing the item; the item was a cardboard box.

"Oh, so we did all that just to get box, there were plenty of those in the Box Dimension!" Prinsessrock grumbled.

I only giggled, "Look at Tweak." Tweak had put the cardboard box on her head and was pretending to be a spaceman.

"A cardboard box can be anything you want!" Tweak smiled as she took the box off and wore it as a giant hat. Prinsessrock and I laughed at the sight.

...

We made our way back to the Box Dimension, and went through another box portal, to the Space Dimension. We were teleported to another planet, or so it seemed, there were giant containers of stars and planets on the ground. I drove around the planet's surface in my Moon-buggy which was actually a yellow and black bumper car, Prinsessrock wore the cardboard box and did the moon-walk, while Tweak picked up a star; examining it. Then we noticed that there weren't many stars in the sky,

"All the stars have fallen down here." Tweak explained,

"Why don't we throw the stars back into the sky?" Prinsessrock picked up another star. I watched on rather bemused as my friends threw the stars into the sky, and they stayed there.

"Come on, join us." Prinsessrock turned to me as she reached for some more stars.

I turned to the container with the planets in and smiled, I drove over to it, got out of the buggy and picked up a planet, which was surprisingly light, Mater looked on as I threw the planet into the sky.

"Hey, I wonder if those stars are heavy?" a penguin nearby asked,

"No, their light..." Tweak giggled, the penguin laughed and joined us.

Soon more penguins were throwing stars planets into the sky. "Watch this." A penguin said once we were done, he pointed to a star, and it made a sound, he pointed to another, it made a different note.

"Come on let's make a tune!" I cried. We each took turns conducting the stars and planets, making different tunes.

Suddenly my Spy Phone rang; me and my friends went behind the planet container and listened to the message. It was from G,

"Agents, for this Field Op, I want you to get me a giant candy cane..."

"What, you're joking G." I giggled.

"No, I'm being serious Agent; go to the Box Dimension to find it." G signed off.

"To the Candy Dimension!" Tweak cried, "The what?" me and Prinsessrock asked at the same time.

...

Tweak lead us out of the Space Dimension, into the Box Dimension and then into another box portal to the Candy Dimension. Everything in the dimension was made of something sugary, scoops of ice cream made the ground and hills, ice lolly and lollypops were the trees, gumdrops and jelly were bushes, a chocolate waterfall fell down into a chocolate stream, and doughnuts made the walls of the candy shop.

Tweak spotted the giant candy cane at the top of the chocolate-fall, we climbed up the giant cookies on top of the ice cream making the side of the hill, eating crumbs along the way.

We reached the candy cane at the top, and suddenly my Spy Phone rang again. This time it was Rookie, he was trapped in my spy phone! He told me that he'd just found a box portal out of my phone, "Happy April Fool's" he said as he disappeared off the screen. Now that had been a strange and tasty Field Op.

...

The next day, I was waddling in the Town, towards the Box Dimension entrance, thinking about the first time I met Rookie in the 'Case of the Missing Coins', when my Spy Phone rang.

"Not again..." I mumbled pulling out my phone,

but this time it was Prinsessrock, "Hey Eva, guess what?!" she didn't even give me a chance to reply, "I've found ROOKIE!" she cried.

"Wow, where is he?" I beamed.

"He's in the Cream Soda Dimension at the moment, come quick!"

"On my way!" I ran to the Snow Forts excitedly, and flew into the Box Dimension.

A crowd of penguins surrounded the Cream Soda portal, I sighed, I wasn't going to be rude and barge through the crowd, so I'd have to wait here and hope that Rookie would come out.

I sat on a box and waited, but not for long, because suddenly I heard a cry, "Rookie's here!" I stood up with a start on hearing those words, and squinted through the crowd to try and catch a glimpse of the famous penguin. I couldn't see him in the crowds, or Prinsessrock,

"ROOKIE! Where are you?" I called as penguins pushed pass.

Suddenly I spotted Rookie's red propeller cap bobbing through the crowd, "Rookie!" I waved but he didn't spot me. I followed the crowd as Rookie neared a box portal,

"I wonder what's in heeereeee!" Rookie stumbled into the Wild West Dimension, the crowd following.

The sun was shining in the sky as Rookie waddled around the Wild West Dimension giving signed photos to everyone.

"It's a nice day now isn't... huh?" Rookie looked up at the sky as he walked to the other side of the room, the sun quickly set and the moon began to shine, it had become night time. "Umm... I mean night!" He laughed.

Soon penguins began to crowd Rookie again; I couldn't see him anymore,

"Hey! Give Rookie Space!" A penguin in a box outfit exclaimed. Rookie had disappeared,

"Rookie, where are you?" I called into the crowd; I flew above them trying to find him.

"He's behind you!" A familiar voice laughed, I span round looking down,

"Rookie!" I exclaimed, as the green penguin wearing a red propeller cap and Hawaiian T-shirt looked up at me.

"Hey Eva!" He saluted me,

"Rookie we've talked about this, you don't need to salute me." I giggled as I flew down to the ground.

"Oh ok, well it's great to see you again, Ace." I giggled at the nickname Dot had given me ages ago, as Rookie gave me a hug, and one of the signed photo of himself.

"Could you sign my propeller cap?" I asked handing him my cap.

"Sure ok." Rookie gave my cap back once he'd signed it.

"Have you seen my friend Prinsessrock?" I asked.

"Yes, she showed me through the Cream Soda maze, as I kept getting lost." He blushed, as more penguins gathered around.

"Where's she now?"

"I don't know I think she went back home to feed her puffles."

"Oh that reminds me I'd better go and feed my puffles. See you later Rookie." I waved as I left.

"GRUB!" he waved back. 'Grub? What's that supposed to mean?' I wondered as I went into the box portal.

...

Once I'd fed my puffles, I took Mater with me back to the Snow Forts, Prinsessrock and Tweak were waiting there, Tweak was rather upset that she didn't see Rookie.

"Don't worry, maybe we'll see him another day." Prinsessrock encouraged her.

"Anyway why don't we go and explore some other dimensions." I smiled.

"OK..." Tweak agreed.

The first dimension we went to was the Stair Dimension; everything was topsy-turvy, upside-down here. There were stairs everywhere, and we were walking on the ceiling! We played hide and seek on the upside-down stairs, it was fun.

Then we went to the Orange Puffle Dimension, 'This must be where orange puffle's come from.' I thought. Mater felt right at home as he slid down the huge purple tongue slide and into the orange sea. The sun was setting making the sky an orange and purple colour. Small green Go-trucks, puffles and cookies were everywhere, Tweak sat on the green throne eating cookies. Prinsessrock went near to a giant orange puffle in the orange sea; she went closer and closer until... it ate her up! I gasped,

"Help me!" she cried. I ran to her rescue, and pulled her out of the giant puffle's mouth.

"Oh thank you!" she cried as she hugged me in gratitude.

"Eww!" I exclaimed pushing my surprised friend away, "...You're covered in drool!"

Tweak laughed at the sight as she came down the steps of the cookie palace. Indeed we all laughed.

...

We then explored the last three dimensions together. The first one we went to was A Silly Place Dimension, where we sat in the audience and were told lots of funny jokes. The stage was made out of a small ship, there was a laugh'o'meter beside it, a giant Jester's throne was in the middle of the room, and some stairs lead up to a teleporting door, which teleported you to the stage.

The next dimension we went to was the Doodle Dimension, where we found ourselves as drawings on someone's notepad, art equipment, pencils, paint, brushes, were laying around the notebook. "Tag you're it!" Prinsessrock tagged me, I laughed and chased my friends and other penguins around the room, "Tag you're it now!" I tagged Tweak; we had lots of fun running around playing tag.

Finally the last dimension we went into was the Strange Dimension; we had no idea where we were. There was a flower bed of color changing flowers down the steps from the box portal, a bridge that was a piano was over the stream. The stream seemed to come from a waterfall that fell out of a door in the sky, two giant talking penguin statues were on either side of the stream. A giant cuckoo clock was beside one of the statues, with steps leading up to it, sand and a few cacti were at the foot of the steps, and palm trees stood on the other side of the river beside the other statue. There were just so many random things here; it was so confusing and funny.

What a crazy, wacky, funny and silly April Fool's, that had been.

* * *

**What do you think? Please R&R, thanks. Next chapter is on The Easter Egg hunt, and the second part of Dot's plan. OK, if you want to be featured in the next chapter, be the first to answer this question...**

**How many times did it take Rookie to pass the PSA Secret Agent Test?**

**-Walle N Eva :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Easter Egg Hunt

**Hello! Hope you are well. Here are my replies to your reviews...**

**Bellykid5: Well done, Rookie took the spy test 44 times, which is a lot of times if you ask me :P I've featured you in this chapter for answering the question correctly.  
****Pukadella- Sweet Sacrifice: You've answered correctly too, so I'll feature you in the next chapter (ch8).  
****Rico1206: I loved writing it, it's my favorite chapter so far too. But wait and see, because it's going to get exciting after the next chapter...**

**Here's chapter 7, The Easter Egg Hunt, but it's not just about that, Dot's second part of her plan is about to be put into action, and near the end something... well you'll just have to read on and find out... ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CP. Only my character Walle N Eva, other character's are owned by whoever plays them. There are a few references to Bellykid5's stories in this chapter just to let you know.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Easter Egg Hunt

After the April Fool's party was over I got a call from Dot, "I've checked the old Aqua Grabber this week; the EPF power core's still inside, Herbert didn't take the bait. So this week we're going to try something a little more drastic. All agents report to HQ, G has your orders."

So me and my friends met up at the EPF HQ, and listened along with other agents to the orders G had for us all. "This time we're going to leave EPF tech out again, but this time I want you to go out-of-cover and make a loud commotion. Hopefully by the all the commotion, Herbert will be lured out of hiding." And with that G signed off.

"Wait G didn't tell us where the Field Op was." I realized.

"Well I guess we'll have to find it." Lenny sighed,

"Good idea, you and Tweak go and look for where we're supposed to put the EPF tech, while me and Eva discuss tack-tics, make sure you both go in your EPF suits." I stared in confusion as Prinsessrock pushed them both into the lift.

"Prinsessrock what was that for?" I asked once our two friends had gone,

"Well we needed someone to start looking." She just innocently smiled, making her way down the steps.

"Umm, ok." I agreed still a bit confused.

Suddenly my friend waved to a stranger sitting at the table "Hi!" she beamed, I sighed; sometimes my friend was a little too outgoing.

"Erm hello..." the black colored Tech and Tactical agent replied, she was wearing a black hoodie and matching shades.

"Hi I'm Agent Prinsessrock, this is my friend Agent Walle N Eva. Who are you?" I sighed again, as my friend sat down beside the dark coloured penguin.

"I'm Agent B, aka Bellykid5." The penguin replied.

"Hi Bellykid, nice to meet you. You heard about the new Field Op?"

"No I haven't." Bellykid lifted her shades up intrigued.

"We're supposed to go out-of-cover and hide some EPF equipment out in the open."

"Prinsessrock if you hid something that means that it can't be seen." I explained sitting down beside my friend.

"Anyway..." Prinsessrock was about to continue when suddenly the room went dark.

"What's going on?" I asked as the TV screen in front began to flicker, most of the agents in the HQ rushed to the free seats around the table.

"This is EXCITING!" Bellykid shouted whilst jumping up and down in her seat.

"Yeah I know!" Prinsessrock giggled clapping her hands.

'Ok, what is going on?' I thought, I'd never met someone as excited and hyper as Prinsessrock before.

"HEY LOOK!" Bellykid shouted again pointing at the green screen.

"It's a secret message!" Prinsessrock exclaimed excitedly.

"Guys shhhh, listen..." I shushed them both.

"Humph!" Bellykid said grouchily knocking her shades back down over her eyes.

A penguin at the other end of the table was discussing our next course of action for the Field Op, as the green screen revealed secret underground lifts at the Beach, Phoning Facility and Cove.

"I wonder if those really exist yet?" my friend whispered.

"Maybe..." I whispered back, as the penguins concluded their discussion.

"OK, I'm going to get changed into my EPF gear." Prinsessrock said as she got up from her chair,

"OK, I'll call Tweak and Lenny to see how their doing." I told her as she left.

Tweak and Lenny told me that they hadn't found the location of the Field Op yet, so I told them to return to HQ. As I put my phone back into my pocket, I noticed that Bellykid, who was sitting one chair space away from me, was looking rather unhappy.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned moving over to sit next to her.

"You wouldn't understand..." she huffed.

"Oh it can't be that bad..." I put my flipper on her shoulder reassuringly

"HEY! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Bellykid jumped out of her seat angrily.

"Umm, sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." I quickly apologized.

Suddenly Bellykid's anger disappeared, "Oh sorry... You see I, I have mood problems." She sadly explained.

"Oh. No worries." I smiled, "You want to help me and my friends with the Field Op."

Bellykid5's face lit up, "Yeah sure."

...

Me and my friends, including Bellykid, wearing our EPF gear, split into two groups, me and Bellykid going to the Town, while Prinsessrock, Tweak and Lenny went to the Plaza. I blew into my Puffle Whistle, calling the Elite Puffle Flare to my side.

"Cool an Elite Puffle." Bellykid smiled as we entered the Coffee Shop. We searched the shop from top to bottom, but we couldn't find where we were supposed to set up the EPF tech. Bellykid told me more about her mood disorder and that G had listed them like so...

January: Friendly  
February: Sarcastic  
July: Depressed  
August: Hyper and Loud  
September: Grouchy  
October: Sinister  
November: Serious  
December: Suicidal.

I noticed that she was feeling more and more depressed as our search continued. As we searched the Night Club, I realized that Bellykid was going into July. 'Hope we find the Field Op soon.' I thought as I searched the speakers, remembering a Field Op I did there during the Halloween Party, when there was a shade-wearing pumpkin on the speaker. We went upstairs to the Dance Lounge; I noticed the broken arcade game in the corner and wondered if that was where we were to install the device. My suspicions were correct as G called telling us to install the EPF device inside it.

"Well you could have told us that before." Bellykid sulked.

"Oh hello Agent B, hmm yes I should have elaborated more on the location of the operation. Is Agent B alright?" G asked me cautiously.

"I think she's in July." I explained,

"Oh you know!" G sounded surprised.

"Long story G. Anyway we'd better get this installed, thanks for the info G." I replied quickly.

"Ok, good luck." G signed off.

Me and Bellykid quickly got the device installed, now we just needed to make a commotion outside to lure Herbert to it. We met my friends and some fellow agents outside in the Town, we started talking intently to each other, whilst Comm Agents pretended to scan the area for signals with their high-tech computers. It felt odd to be out-of-cover, but hopefully this would lure Herbert out of hiding.

"Maybe we should be a bit louder; Hebert could be on the other side of the island." Prinsessrock wondered, before I could reply,

Bellykid, who'd just gone into August, shouted at the top of her lungs, "HEY, WE'RE SETTING UP SOME SECRET EQUIPMENT HERE, I SURE HOPE NO ONE TRIES TO STEEL IT!".

"Well, I'm sure Herbert would have heard that, even if he was on Rockhopper Island!" I laughed covering my ears.

...

A few days later and the Easter Egg hunt began, I met my four friends who'd been waiting, in the Coffee Shop.

"Sorry I'm late, my puffles were hungry, especially Mater." I apologised.

"Ok well we've got the first clue." Prinsessrock waved the piece of paper in her hand, "It says 'The first egg's hidden near shining gold, somewhere deep and dark and cold'..."

"The Hidden Lake!" I exclaimed.

"How'd you get it so quick? We've been thinking about it all the time we were waiting for you." Tweak gasped. "I like a good riddle or rhyme, I write them all the time!" I smiled.

We then ran into the Underground and to the Hidden Lake, and there on a rock beside the Aqua Grabber, lay a white egg with a golden star on it, and a piece of paper next to it.

Lenny grabbed the paper and began to read, "The next egg's found near works of art, Plus lots of books to make you smart!"

"Books?" Tweak thought aloud,

"Books..." I echoed, "Books! In the Book Room!"

We teleported ourselves to the Book Room, as no-one was watching, but the egg wasn't in plain sight, it took us a while to find it. Tweak eventually found the blue sea wave patterned egg and riddle behind the lampshade.

"The next egg's near a snowy shore. It's hidden well. You must explore." Tweak read.

"The Beach has a shore." Prinsessrock mumbled,

"Yes that's right it must be there." I agreed.

We teleported ourselves to the Beach, none of the penguins sitting on the chairs noticed us vanishing, since they had their beaks buried in their books. The third egg was hidden well, as the riddle said. I found the yellow egg, with a picture of a mine cart on it, and the fourth riddle half buried in the snow beside the sign pointing to the Dock.

"Now head towards a wooden shack. You're doing well, you're on the right track!" I read.

"Wooden shack? Track? Lenny looked at the picture on the yellow egg. "The Mine shack!" "Yeah you're right Lenny." I replied.

We went to the Mine shack and looked around the community garden, I looked up at the tree standing tall, when I noticed another egg in its branches, it was red with squiggly symbols on it.

"That's a bit high up, the fourth egg's up there." I pointed,

"How are we going to get it down?" Prinsessrock asked.

"We could throw snowballs at it to knock it down." Lenny told us.

So we threw snowballs at the egg, until it was knocked out of the tree and onto the ground.

"The next riddle is tied onto the egg." Prinsessrock untied the piece of paper and read the note aloud.

"Search now near a tall white chair, for watching waves. The egg is there." There was silence for a few seconds...

"Hey, watching waves rhymes with Catching waves!" I exclaimed,

"What's that got to do with it?" Tweak looked confused.

"At the Cove, there's a tall white lifeguard's chair where they watch the waves for penguins in distress." I explained.

"Oh ok, well to the Cove then." Lenny began to lead the way.

We arrived at the Cove and quickly found the purple egg, with a picture of a pink present on it, on top of the Surf Hut.

"How are we supposed to reach that egg?" I pondered, but we soon came up with a plan.

We managed to knock the egg down with a surfboard, along with a note; Tweak then read it out, "The next one's sure to make you smile. Just like you this egg's got style"

"Style? Hey the Gift Shop that's got style!" Prinsessrock exclaimed. "Yeah that's right!" I smiled.

Once at the shop, we noticed a strange shaped head on the wig shelf above the salon chairs. "Hey it's another egg!" Lenny pointed to the blue egg, with a picture of a Fluffy fish on the front.

Tweak giggled shyly, "That's one funny wig wearing fish."

I got onto the chair and grabbed the egg and note tied to it. "Ok this is the last but one." I said as I got down from the chair and read the note aloud, "The next egg's near a chair that lifts. You're getting close, you must be swift."

"A chair that lifts... Hey there's a chair on the ski lift at the Ski Village." Lenny remembered.

So off we went to the Ski Village, and found the stripy lilac colored egg, with a snowflake picture on it, on top of the ski lift. 'Hmm, maybe I could jump on the chairs to get it...' My thought was turned into action as I hopped onto the chair; grabbed the egg as I went past, and then jumped back off.

The last clue was read out by Lenny, "The last egg's near a big, bright light. You're almost done, the end's in sight."

"A bright light...The Beacon!" Tweak exclaimed and ran towards the Lighthouse, with us following behind.

We ran up the Lighthouse stairs and onto the Beacon balcony, "Where's the egg?" Prinsessrock asked. We looked around,

"The last one! We've found all 8 of them!" I shouted pointing to the green egg, with a light bulb picture on it, beside the beacon light.

We grabbed the last egg and rushed back to the Gift Shop to collect our prize.

The penguin at the till gave us some yellow bunny ears as a reward, she then sighed as we handed her the bag of eggs, "Guess I'll be putting these back again..." she turned to the door.

"Wait!" I called, she turned round, "Why don't we help you?"

The shop keeper smiled, "Yes that would be a help."

"Ok Prinsessrock you keep an eye on the shop while we put the eggs back."

"Ok." Prinsessrock smiled excitedly, she'd always wanted to work in the shop of style, this was going to be fun...

...

A few days later, I noticed someone odd and white waddling around the Town, "Herbert?!" I whispered surprised. I grabbed the white person and pinned him to the ground, "Heeey! What are you doing!" the muffled voice replied.

"Give it up Herb..." I stopped; white paint covered my flippers and front.

Herbert was covered in white paint, I let go of him in shook,

"Who's Herb?" The person got up and turned around, I gasped. It was a white penguin!

"Um... How, how are you white?" I stuttered.

"Oh, I just accidently spilt some white paint all over me, whilst I was painting my igloo." He explained (Hehe, igloos are usually white because they're made of snow!)

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were someone else. Anyway we'd better get clean up then." I apologised,

"Yes I was just going to the Gift Shop to do just that." he huffed as he waddled away. 'Don't see that everyday... I wonder if they'll ever release white as a new penguin colour?...' I thought to myself.

...

A while later I went alone to the Dock, penguins were forming a line, "Come on join us we're making an Easter Line!" a penguin called as everyone began to dance. Everyone smiled as the line grew and grew until it stretched across the whole of the Dock!

"EASTER!" Everyone chanted forming a Mexican wave along the line.

Suddenly the sky turned orange above us and fireballs fell in the distance, Fire Ninjas were changing the weather! Everyone gasped as the Fire Ninjas did their graceful fire dance in our Great Easter Line.

"IT'S THE FINAL COUNTDOWN!" a penguin further along the line cheered,

"No... IT'S THE EASTER COUNTDOWN!" another penguin sang.

Soon everyone was singing along to the songs penguins cheered. "WE ARE YOUNG!" a penguin wearing a gingerbread costume and globe hat on his head sang as we joined in.

"I WANT CANDY!" another yellow penguin wearing the yellow bunny ears sang a while later.

"I WANT CANDY!" we echoed in chorus.

"HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!" I beamed as the singing began to die down and everyone began to disperse.

...

I wondered where my friends had been, I checked the HQ and found my friends there.

"Where've you been?" I asked.

"We've been re-doing some old PSA missions in the VR Room, for practise." Tweak explained.

I remembered the PSA, it was the old secret organisation that the EPF took over after the popcorn 'accident', but I wasn't here to remember that now.

I smiled at my friends, "Well you'll never guess what I've been doing..." I told them all about the Great Easter Line made of dancing penguins that had been at the Dock.

Once I'd finished, we all smiled. What an Easter it had been...

* * *

**Everything mentioned in this chapter apart form me meeting Bellykid5, actually happened, people hacked into CP during Easter, and got the white color before it was released last December, I met one of them, but they were later banned. There really was a Great Easter Line at the Dock, and some penguins really sang those lines from random songs! Ok next chapter's on Earth Day...**

**-Walle N Eva :)**


	8. Chapter 8: The Earth Day Event

**Hi, here's the next chapter, Reviews would be nice. And I forgot to mention at the beginning that the cover art belongs to and was done by me. This chapter's about the last part of Dot's plan (Pukadella-Sweet Sacrifice aka Jay, you're featured here), the Earth Day Party, and more. Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I do not, or ever will own Club Penguin. I only own my penguin Walle N Eva, other penguin's are owned by whoever plays them.**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Earth Day Event

I was at the Pet shop, sitting on the steps leading to the back door, which led outside to where employees would round up puffles into a pen to, once trained, be adopted. I watched the puffles on the other side of the room, hopping around in the Adopt a Puffle corner. Puffle tube tunnels were everywhere, on the walls and floor, puffle toys and food were at one side of the shop, and the puffle launch canon stood to my right, pointing out of the window, beside the door steps I was sitting on. Pufflescape stood beside the canon; a lime green penguin was sending her black puffle down the chute in a puffle ball.

"Have fun." She called as her puffle disappeared and began to explore the underground of CP.

I wasn't paying much attention to what was going on around me though, I was lost in thought about a certain polar bear that the EPF had been searching for. 'We've tried almost everything, where could that polar bear have gone? He would have been lured out of hiding by now... we must find him, mustn't give up... But...' I remembered the horrible things Herbert had almost done, '...Yet, in some way I hope we don't find him.'

'Oh, but you do...' another thought entered my mind, I tried to ignore it,

'No I don't, well yes I do, but only to keep the island safe...'

'You want to prove yourself...' my other thought grew louder.

'What? No I don't, what's there to prove?' I asked myself in my mind.

'That you're better and smarter than Herbert.'

'No I...'

'Remember the fun you had foiling his plans and seeing him suffer, because he could never beat you.'

'I only did it to keep CP safe and help other penguins; I would never gloat over it...' I was fighting my own thoughts in my head.

'What if Herbert's out there right now plotting a way to prove that he's better than you? You must prove to him that you're better...'

'What? No! I don't need to prove myself, Herbert does that, he constantly wants to prove that he's better than us agents. I'm not like Herbert, I don't need to prove anything to anyone or myself; I won't gloat over my success. I did it to keep Club Penguin safe, to help people. I'll keep looking for Herbert, but only for the islands safety, not to prove who's better than whom. That's my motivation, to help anyone in need...'

"Are you ok?" I was startled out of my thoughts as the lime green penguin looked at me concerned;

I realized that the thoughts running through my mind had been showing in my expressions. I quickly relaxed and looked up, the lime penguin stood before me, her black hair was tied up in a ponytail, she wore a Grey shirt, red jeans with a black belt, and some yellow converse shoes. Her black puffle was sitting grumpily beside her.

"Are you ok?" she repeated waving her flipper in front of my face.

"Oh sorry, I..." my spy phone vibrated in my pocket, "...I have to go." I hurriedly got up and rushed for the main door.

"Hey wait!" the penguin called following me out the door.

"What's wrong? Why are you running away from me?" she huffed, rather annoyed.

"I'm sorry." I called as I ran into the Forest.

...

I pulled out my spy phone once I was out of sight, it was Dot again, "Hey agents, we're going to try one more time to lure Herbert out of hiding. G has your orders." I quickly teleported to HQ and went to the Field Ops computer.

" We've tried twice to lure Herbert out of hiding, using EPF secrets and technology. This week, we're going to try something drastic. Here are your orders. Find a computer outside headquarters. Brake into EPF security, and leave the computer unattended." G told me as I stood in front of the screen.

I didn't notice a familiar face I'd seen only moments before, walk past me as I went out the door.

I thought for a while as I stood in the Ski Village, 'Where can I find a computer outside of HQ?' I thought of where I'd seen a computer outside HQ before, "The Recycling Plant!" I gasped and teleported myself there.

I entered the plant and quickly found the plant's computer as the giant recycling machine continued to work; none of the other agents had found it yet, so I went outside to see if any agents were there. No one was there, except for the lime green penguin, 'Uh oh.' I thought as she spotted me and ran towards me.

"There you are!" she said angrily, " I've been looking for you. I saw you at HQ, I didn't know you were an agent."

I stood there flabbergasted,

"You don't talk much do you. I'm Agent Jay, and this is Lithium." She giggled pointing to her black puffle, as her anger dissipated.

"Oh sorry, I'm Agent Walle N Eva, please call me Eva. Now come in here..." I pulled her inside, with Lithium tailing behind.

"The Field Op's in here." I whispered pointing to the computer on a desk at the other side of the room.

"Oh I didn't know that." Jay said as we waddled to the computer.

"Well we'd better get started." I smiled.

We soon broke into the EPF system; G then called "Well done Agents! Breaking into EPF security is no easy matter, but I'm not surprised you had the skill to do so. Dorn't worry about a security breech. I'll be watching that computer closely. If anyone tries to access EPF files, I'll shut it down." So with that we left for the Snow Forts.

...

Once we were at the Snow Forts, I noticed a penguin watering some little sprout lings growing from the ground.

"Where'd they come from?" I asked the hose using penguin,

"These are for the Earth Day Party." He explained.

"Oh I see thanks." We waddled past.

"Why did you look like you'd swallowed a puffle'O' back at the Pet Shop?" Jay asked as we stopped.

"I was thinking about Herbert and where he could be."

"Oh, well I hope we find that veggie villain soon."

"I do too, so CP will be safe." I agreed.

"Well in the mean time..." Jay picked up a snowball and threw it at me, "Snowball Fight?"

"You're on!" I smiled picking up a snowball and running to a fort.

...

A few days later and the Earth Day event was on, to celebrate all the animals of the Earth, that we'd helped by donating coins at Coins For Change last year at the Holiday Party. The Snow Forts had been transformed; the sprout lings had grown into bushes, trees and grass. I grabbed a free explorer's hat from the barrel of hats at the Plaza, and put it on. Now I felt like a proper explorer, with my puffle PIXAR wearing his sombrero by my side.

I ran into the Snow Forts, and gasped at the sight, I stood in the grasslands, a giant tree surrounded by jungle bushes stood to my right, with a large tree house in it, a jungle and a swamp lay behind the tree house. A small rocky mountain rose from the jungle bushes snow caped their peaks, and a waterfall fell from the mount forming a stream leading to a small pool. The stream and pool separated the frozen area from the grasslands, icy steps led around the mount to the Stadium, and beyond the ice land lay the Town.

"Whoa..." I gasped,

Prinsessrock, who was wearing her bunny costume again, and Tweak, who was wearing an explorers outfit, ran towards me. "Eva, Eva! Look! Look over there!"

They pointed to the large crowd in front of us beside the stream, there in the centre of the crowd was... Aunt Arctic!

"Aunt Arctic? Aunt Arctic!" I exclaimed running to the crowd's edge.

"Hello, what's your question?" she asked waddling towards me.

"Erm, question? Umm, what's your favorite color " I asked the first question that came to me.

"Well green of course." She smiled,

"And who are you?" she turned to my bunny friend.

"I'm Prinsessrock." She smiled.

"Ah, are you a princess?" Arctic asked.

"Yes I am."

"Well nice to meet you your royal highness." Arctic curtsied, I just giggled as Prinsessrock's eyes went wide.

"You should be curtsying to the princess." Arctic ordered sternly, half giggling, as she looked over at me.

I laughed, "Ok..." as I bowed to my friend, Tweak laughed too.

"Well, look at the time; I'd better be off." She looked at the clock in the side of the small mount. "It's been lovely meeting you all. Bye" Arctic waved as she waddled towards the Town.

"Nice meeting you!" I called as she left.

...

Once she'd gone, me and my two friends explored the habitats. On the grass plains we found penguins dressed up as Lions and African Painted Dogs. Up on the snow capped mountain we found some Snow Leopards hidden in the caves, and down on the frozen land we found some Rockhopper Penguins (not the pirate though). We also saw giant spiders in the jungle, a bunny or rather my friend, and even a Squidzoid in the pool, who then chased me and my friends up into the tree house!

Lenny later came and we decided to dress up as animals, I was a crab, Prinsessrock was a spider, Tweak a bunny, and Lenny... a ninja?

"Lenny we're dressing up to look like animals, not fire ninja trainees." I sighed as my friend did a ninja pose wearing his red fire headband, from the Card-jitsu Party last year.

"Hey, I like doing ninja poses." Lenny replied, I only sighed again.

Then I noticed that Prinsessrock had changed her color to black and she was now wearing a bow tie, she waddled over to the frozen area and started tap-dancing on the ice. I changed my color wore a squid on my head, from last year's Fair, and joined in, tapping along to my friends beat.

Suddenly my spy phone rang, we changed back into our normal clothes, and ran to the Stadium; no one was there, so I pulled my phone out and looked at it. I'd had a text message from Dot,

"Our last 3 attempts to lure Herbert out of hiding, have failed. I'm out of ideas. So we will no longer be continuing the Herbert investigation. Herbert could be long gone." I read aloud.

"What does Dot mean 'Herbert could be long gone'?" Tweak whispered.

"It means Herbert may have escaped Club Penguin and gone somewhere else, maybe somewhere warmer."

"Well good riddance." Prinsessrock nodded.

"Maybe he'll be happier somewhere warmer? He's always wanted to escape CP." Lenny contemplated.

"Yeah, at least if he has gone, he'll be happier, and we'll be happier, without him." I smiled.

"G may have a Field Op for us to do." Tweak remembered a few minutes later,

"Ok let's go to HQ then." Lenny said getting his spy phone out, and teleported to HQ, as we did the same.

We listened to G on the computer screen, "One year ago, the Earth Day event was nearly attacked by an evil robot named Protobot. Thanks to Herbert, we stopped him. Herbert isn't likely to attack..."

"He may not even be here." Prinsessrock whispered to me as G continued,

"... but we need to expect the unexpected. Provide security and scan for signals. Just in case."

"Ok G." Me and my friends accepted the Field Op and got to work to find a high spot to commence the scan.

...

"We need to find somewhere near the center of the island that's high up so we can do a good scan of the whole island with our phones." I explained as we waddled through the Docks.

"The Snow Forts is near the center of the island." Tweak recalled.

"But there isn't anywhere high up there..."

"But the tree house at the Snow Forts is very tall!" Lenny remembered.

"You're right, let's go there!" Prinsessrock began to run ahead, with us and PIXAR following behind.

We climbed up the tree ladder and reached the tree house at the Snow Forts. Plugging our spy phones to the satellite dish, on the roof of the tree house, we scanned the island for unusual signals, and unusual we did find.

"Well done, Agents." G congratulated us once we'd completed the scan. "You've picked up an unusual signal... The message is blank, but it's definitely encrypted. Why would someone send a blank message? This is very strange. Stay on alert - this may be an important clue." He concluded.

'Odd...' I thought.

I then noticed a notice board inside the tree house and some animal costumes for sale, there were Lion, Snow Leopard, Painted Dog, and Rockhopper Penguin costumes. I looked at the notice board, there was information about all the animals we were helping by Coins For Change. I read them...

_ **African Painted Dog:** Painted dogs are very social animals that live in packs, and will greet one another every day. The care for injured family members – a sure sign of strong emotional connections._

_ **Saiga Antelope:** The Saiga's flexible nose helps it breath clean air during the dusty summer, and warm air in the winter._

_ **Andean Cat:** The Andean cat's unusually long tail helps it keep balance on rocky cliffs. Today only about 2,500 remain in the wild._

_ **Snow Leopard:** These rare cats have wide paws for walking on snow, and can leap up to 30 feet. They are the only large cat that does not roar._

_ **Cotton Top Tamarin:** These are one of the smallest primates in the world – about the size of a squirrel. They only live in Colombia and are threatened by both deforestation and illegal pet trade._

_ **Lion:** Lions are the only cats that live in family groups, called prides. They can sleep up to 20 hours a day, but are powerful hunters when awake._

_ **Rockhopper Penguin:** Rockhopper penguins prefer to bound around on land, rather than waddle. They often burst from the water and land on the rocks with a belly flop._

_ **Black Footed Penguin:** Black footed penguins are fast swimmers. They can travel up to 300 kilometers round-trip for a single meal._

_ **Megellanic Penguin:** Megellanic penguins are the largest warm-weather penguins on Earth. They nest in burrows, under bushes or in scrapes in South America._

_ **Tapir:** The tapir's flexible trunk can grasp objects, just like an elephant's, though they are more closely related to the rhinoceros._

'... Interesting.' I thought.

Suddenly someone below shouted, "Earth Day Party at the Berg!" Me and my friends ran to the balcony, "Come on bring your drills!" he shouted running to the Plaza with a crowd of penguins following.

"Let's go!" Prinsessrock cried enthusiastically sliding down the tree house ladder, me and Tweak followed,

"You coming Lenny?" I asked turning looking back up at the tree house.

"Umm, no I think I'll stay up here and watch the animals." He smiled

"Ok see you later." I called as we followed the crowd.

...

We got to the Iceberg by using our Maps, and I gasped at the sight, I'd never seen so many penguins trying to tip the iceberg before.

"Come on!" Prinsessrock shouted as she donned her hard hat and began to drill.

I got my drill and hard hat out and joined in, so did Tweak. "Tip the Berg!" We all smiled as more penguins joined in; soon there were over 30 of us. One or two of the penguins were wearing green hard hats, I'd never seen them before, and wherever they drilled trees began to grow, I was amazed. Then some water ninjas joined us and making it rain so our drills would penetrate the ice better. The Aqua Grabber just bobbed up and down beside the Iceberg as we tried and tried to tip the floating piece of ice.

Unfortunately there weren't enough of us to tip the Berg, but we had lots of fun trying!

* * *

**What do you think? Please R&R, but no swearing, thanks. Next chapter will come in parts, as I've got homework overload at the moment, and I don't know when I'll have time to update. :( Sorry. Hope you've enjoyed these stories so far. Next chapter's going to be on my second favorite party... Until then, Snow long for now.**

**-Walle N Eva :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Medieval Party

**Ok, here's the first part of chapter 9, This chapter's going to be huge! So much happened! If you want me to split this Medieval Party chapter into two separate chapters please say so in your reviews, once I've put in Part 2. But for now, here's Part 1, all about what happened in the lead up to the Medieval Party...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Club Penguin or its parties. I only own my penguin, other characters are owned by whoever plays them.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Medieval Party

**Part 1**

"Ok, you ready Mo?" I asked my white puffle, as I strapped a mini puffle camera to his head, he didn't mind. We were standing on the frozen lake behind the Ski Lodge, a yellow penguin was busy at the fishing hole trying to catch Fluffy fish; she was finding it harder than she'd first thought.

I looked at my puffle, "Ok Mo, I want you to go out into the wilderness and take pictures of wild puffles and anything else interesting you find. Hopefully they'll help PH with her studies." I ruffled Mo's fur, disguising and hiding the mini camera mounted on his head.

"Pull the white cord to take pictures, and please be back before two weeks." I told him, as he squeaked in reply. "Bye Mo." I waved as my white puffle set off across the frozen lake and into the unknown wilderness.

...

I had no idea what my puffle got up to for those two weeks, but I knew what I did. G had a new Field-Op for us to do, I reported for duty at HQ, "We've received an unusual report that several barrels of cream soda have gone missing from the Pizza Parlor. How odd. This isn't our normal jurisdiction, but I want you to investigate. Search for any clues, and report back." He told us.

I went over to the Parlor, and found a note on the cashier desk, it was from Rookie, but it looked strange.

_'Dear Pizza Chefs: I am taking these barrels of cream soda. I'm very... thirsty. Yes that's it. Also, stop putting fish on your pizzas. Seaweed is tastier. Signed – Rookie R. Penguin Esquire.' _It read.

"How strange..." I thought aloud, when suddenly my spy phone vibrated, I'd had a text message. The text message was from Rookie, I read it... 'Hey everyone, I was in the Pizza Shop, and I overheard someone say there's a cream soda shortage. Is Rockhopper in town?' he seemed confused.

I was puzzled 'Rookie wouldn't have said that if he was the one who'd taken the Cream Soda. Hmm...'

...

A few days later another play was being performed at the Stage, in was 'Ruby and the Ruby'. Me, Prinsessrock and Tweak had a go at performing it after the performance. The stage was black and white there was an office in one courner, Ruby's home in the other and a side street in-between the two areas, also the audience area was changed, it didn't have any seats, it had been changed into part of Ruby's home too. We got our costumes on, I wore a detectives coat as I was Miss Hammer, Prinsessrock wore a red sparkly dress as she was Ruby, and Tweak wore a suit as she was the suspect. Then we began the play...

I stood in my office searching through my files in my filing cabinet, "I was working late. A Terrible storm was Raging." I said dramatically.

"You gotta help Me!" Ruby, aka Prinsessrock, burst through the door.

"What's the problem madam?" I asked.

"Someone has stolen my gemstone!" a thunderclap was heard outside as lightning flashed dramatically.

"Jessica Hammers at your service."

"Let's work together." Ruby said following me out the door.

"I work alone, Ms. Ruby." I explained as we walked around the street.

"There was a fishy-looking gal outside."

"And you suspect her?"

"I saw her throw something in the bin." Ruby pointed down an alley to a girl standing in the darkness, she then went back to her house which was opposite the alley, as I waddled up to Tweak.

"The name's Hammer – Jessica Hammer. I've got a few questions for you."

"Mind if I play hopscotch while you ask them?" Tweak asked as she began to play on the chalked hopscotch.

"What were you doing yesterday?" I questioned.

"I was right here with my hopscotch gang."

"I bet you've hopscotched away a few gems, right?"

Tweak looked at me confused as I stood in the alleyway, "You're barking up the wrong tree. Hammer."

"We'll see." I said as I looked in the bin, there was nothing there.

"There was nothing in the bin. I needed clues." I said as I returned to Ruby's house, and went through the doorway, which was where the audience usually would have been. I signed in the guestbook and went to Ruby who was arranging flowers across the hall.

"Anything else you can tell me, madam?" I asked.

"Haven't you found it yet? I'm busy." She huffed and left the room knocking one of the vases over.

I quickly caught the vase, and was about to place it back on the table when I noticed a note under where the vase had been.

"The numbers looked like a combination." I said aloud, noticing the large painting at the end of the hall, near the costume trunk.

I went over to the painting, it looked like it was hiding something, I took the painting down and found a safe behind it. I looked at the note and then at the safe, then it clicked...

... "Here's your gem, Ms. Ruby. It was safe all along." Then I whispered, "Or rather in the safe all along."

"Oh, jolly well done, Hammer." Ruby smiled as I handed her the round ruby.

"Another day, another crime solved." I winked. And that was the end of the play.

...

During the following week G had another Field-Op for us to do, me and my friends listened to G's instructions, "Last week, we investigated reports of cream soda missing from the Pizza Parlor. A note was left, signed by Rookie, but not written by him. These may be the clues we've been waiting for, but we need more. Go to the Ski Hill, connect to the EPF antenna, and look for any unusual signals."

"Ok, let's go to the Ski Hill!" Prinsessrock cried as she led the way.

Once at the top of the Ski Hill, we connected our spy phones to the antenna, which was on the sign post, and scanned the area for strange signals. We found one, and Dot called, "Well done Agents! You've defiantly found an unusual signal – the only thing I'm picking up is a strange beeping sound. Actually the beeps are kind of catchy. They sound a bit like music. I wonder what they mean..." she wondered.

After the Op we went to my igloo and talked about the strange letter and signal, they both were unusual.

"Who could have written that letter, not wanting to be found out?" Suddenly I remembered how the letter was signed at the end, "They wrote, Rookie, R. Penguin Esquire."

"That might just be Rookie's name." Lenny said.

"Maybe, but I've never heard anyone call him 'Esquire' before..." I pondered.

"Hey, you might want to take a look at this." Tweak said showing us a recent newspaper. **'Legend of the Dark Dragon' **was the main articles title. But before we read on I noticed something else,

"Look at Aunt Arctic's glasses." I pointed to the picture of the green penguin in the 'Ask Aunt Arctic' column.

"What about them?" Tweak asked confused.

"They look like shades."

"No they don't, look." Tweak tilted the paper so I wasn't looking at it from an angle.

"Oh, wait I think you can only see it if you look at the picture from an angle." I explained.

Tweak tilted the paper, "Oh, you're right they do look like shades from this angle."

"She kinda looks like a spy with those shades on." I laughed.

"Yeah she does!" Prinsessrock giggled.

We then turned back to the main article and read on...

_**Written by Gary-**__On May 17, the Medieval event will begin. But this is not a time for celebration. It is a time of great danger, and legendary heroics. Gather round, for I have a tale thou must hear.  
Long ago, there were five kingdoms that lived in harmony. Until one day, a terrible dragon arose from darkness, cursed the lands, and declared himself king.  
Before all was lost, a band of heroes united. With the legendary Thunder Blade, they struck down the dragon, banished him from the land, and restored peace.  
But the heroes gave a warning for all to hear: "Be on guard! For should this scornful dragon return... The Thuder Blade's power is all but spent.  
You must forge a new weapon, or else our kingdoms are defenceless. Heed our warning friends, for darkness can rise again..."_

"Club Penguin isn't really in danger is it?" Tweak sounded scared.

"Is the dragon of darkness really going to rise again?" Lenny whispered.

I sighed, "Only time will tell..."

...

The next week Mo returned from the wilderness; I found him at my doorstep, he was a mess.

"What have you been doing Mo? You look like you've been swimming in the Cream Soda Dimension." Sticky soda stuck to his messy fur, he started jumping up and down excitedly as if to a beat.

I only huffed, "Go have a bath!" as I pulled the sticky camera off him.

"Hope the soda hasn't messed up the camera..." I whispered under my breath, as I connected the camera to my laptop.

Unfortunately it had, "Ugh..." I sighed as the word 'ERROR' appeared on my laptop screen, but then my eyes lit up as one lone picture appeared on the screen. I clicked it to get a better look, but the word 'ERROR' appeared again.

I sighed; then started, "Wait! My old printer, I could print it out!"

I ran to the corner of my igloo and pulled out the old printer, turned it on and connected it to the printer. I right clicked 'Print' on the picture, and crossed my flippers.

"Yes!" I cried as the printer began to print the photo.

'SPLASH!' I turned around to see Mater in the bath tub with Mo, he'd splashed water all over Hal, Flounder, Ariel, who'd been nearby, and the chair.

"Mater..." I groaned, grabbing a towel and rushing over to the puffles, leaving the printer printing away.

I didn't notice the printer finish printing the photo of a group of puffles dancing in a cave, and a familiar grumpy figure watching them, covered in cream soda. Neither did I notice a gust of wind blow the small photo up into the air, as I dried my puffles. Or notice Disney my blue puffle try to grab the photo as it disappeared behind my couch. To be lost with the other things that had disappeared into the dusty darkness behind the seat, just waiting to, one day, be found.

Once I'd dried my puffles and the chair, I turned back to the printer, to find a piece of paper jammed tightly in it. I presumed that that was the photo I'd just asked the printer to print, and sighed.

"Well it was worth a shot..." I looked at the now broken printer and camera, and decided to go for a walk to cheer me up.

I ended up adopting some more puffles instead; I adopted Molly Monkey a brown puffle, Pascal a green puffle, and Pingu a black puffle. Now I'd got so many puffles I'd lost count!

...

Something strange was going on, Gary said that we wouldn't need to do much decorating as the island itself was turning back the clock, and turning itself into the places of medieval legends of old. Gary had also been making some extremely strong armor for some reason; usually we dressed up in fancy dress costumes, not real armor.

The island was defiantly metamorphosing, mushrooms were growing out of the Lighthouse, trees were growing at the Dock, and the Ski Hill was turning into a rocky mountain! Also sightings of a UFO were seen above CP, and distant roars heard, even Jet Pack Guy had seen it's shadow shoot past.

As I walked towards the Ski Village, I noticed the strange trees and mushrooms at the Beach and Dock, this was odd. I went to HQ through the Everyday Phoning Facility and checked to see if G had any Field-Ops for us to do. Indeed he had, "Hear me, protectors of Club Penguin! A powerful enemy is rising, and we must prepare for it! Search the island for mushrooms, and use your technology to give them power. This will help my research." G explained as I stood in front of the screen.

"Is G feeling ok?" Prinsessrock suddenly appeared from behind me, making me jump.

"Yeah he's sounding strange..." Lenny appeared behind me too, again making me jump.

"Ok please stop doing that and Tweak, I know you're there..." I span around, but no one was there.

"No Eva I'm over here..."

"Aaaah!"

Tweak was standing in front of the screen with my friends. "Ok... please, don't, sneak up on me like that." I gasped in between breaths.

"Sorry Eva." Tweak apologized.

"Anyway we'd better go 'power' some mushrooms for G." Lenny waddled to the lift.

"Yeah ok." We followed behind.

We went to the Beach and found some mushrooms to power up, although we'd never done this before and it was rather strange, we did it anyway. Once we were done, the Director called, "Agents – you have done well. Though "giving power" to mushrooms is unusual, I trust G. EPF radar is defiantly picking up something. Be ready – Club Penguin may be in danger."

"D, danger..." Tweak stuttered.

"This doesn't look good..." Lenny looked worriedly at us.

...

For the next few days leading up to the Medieval Party, anonymous letters where posted to everyone on the island. No one had any idea who they were from, not even the post-penguins, but each of the letters had the same dragon like signet on them.

The first one was about the Town:_ No heroes could arise from the Town to defeat me. Yet if any try, this is where they will start the long journey to my Mountain..._

The next one was about a royal Kingdom: _This Royal Kingdom was once prosperous – but easily ruined. If heroes rise from here again, I will crush them with no mercy..._

The third one was about a forest: _Fairy Forest was once a place of power. But unless they work with wizards, they're hardly a threat. I'll bide my time to see what they do..._

The fourth one was about wizards: _The wizards of Mushroom Kingdom are a cowardly lot. Yet I shall keep a close watch on that one called Gary..._

The fifth one was about dragons: _Dragon Peak is the place to block any last foolish heroes who try to reach me. Though we share kinship, methinks the dragons here should not be trusted..._

The sixth one read: _And here! I shall rename this Sky Path to Mountain of Misery! From above I will rule all below. No hero will prevail this time..._

Finally the seventh one was about a kingdom in the sky: _Sky Kingdom is a loathsome land. At first chance, I'll shroud this place in a cloud of darkness and guard it well. They will never bind me away again..._

After reading the last note, I was utterly confused, who was this mysterious person? Why where they worried about Gary? What were all these strange places the person kept mentioning?

'Maybe it's Herbert, or Klutzy, or maybe even a puffle...' I thought for a moment, 'Hmm, I doubt a puffle, or Herbert and Klutzy as they may not even be here. Maybe, just maybe, it's that Dark Dragon, Gary has been talking about?...' I shuddered at the thought, though it did seem the most likely...

* * *

**Did anyone notice the certain CP episode I referred to in this first Part of ch9? If so, which one was it? May not update for a while though, please be patient. Also please R&R, thanks. Hope you enjoyed the first part of this chapter. :)**

**-Walle N Eva**


	10. I regret to inform you

**Hi guys, got some bad news... I regret to inform you that I won't be writing for a while due to upcoming exams, I'm sorry. :( I should have said something sooner, I apologize, please don't be mad at me. Thanks though for your reviews all of you, I really appreciate them. But don't be too sad, I won't give up on this story. I will get this story finished, not for me, but for you guys, eventually. :)**

**-Walle N Eva :)**

**P.S: I'll continue reviewing stories when I can. ;)**


End file.
